The dance of the Sun
by Ladye Greene Sleves
Summary: Odette is a maid in the French royal court, close friend and confidente to the Duke of Orléans Philippe. The king has been dreaming about a grand palace, and she is apart of his vision. Each chapter should follow one episode starting with episode one Welcome to Versailles. A disclaimer follows the action, dialogue and characters from the show's script.
1. Welcome to Versailles

Chapter 1

Within the French royal court, servants were meant to be not seen or heard. They were expected to be ghosts. There were a few exceptions to this rule. For example, when the master or mistress wanted to see the servant.

Odétte had been a servant within the household of the Duke of Orléans Philippe younger brother of King Louis. Philippe was an excellent master to his servants. And Odétte was a favourite of his. She was small, slim with pale skin with a mass of golden bronze hair that falls in tight natural curls. Philippe liked having her around due to her looks but also her mind. She was as beautiful as his wife Henrietta of England, but to Philippe, he was looking for a friend, not a female lover preferring male lovers over women. Philippe kept Odétte a secret and away from his brother. Little did he know that his brother had been dreaming about his little Swan.

"Monsieur," Philippe looked around and smiled at Odétte.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that I would go into the woods to pick up some flowers to brighten up the rooms. With your permission of course," Odétte requested. "I thought I saw some on the ride in."

"Of course, my dear, Chevalier said that the suite needed colour, and I am sure that he would love to go with you," both knew that Chevalier would never get his hands dirty picking flowers but liked the styling for them when they were washed and ready for him.

"Monsieur, I think he is meeting with friends or family today. I would not like to stop him," Odétte knew all about the prince and Chevalier that they were lovers. But she did not care for it seemed everyone was having affairs at the court. She knew that her mistress was sleeping with her brother in law that king.

"Of course," He dismissed her with a smile and a wave.

Odétte heard the sound of a horses hooves on the woodland road and turned to see a rider dressed in black. A basket full of woodland plants she stood upright. To tell the rider that the woods were dangerous full of wolves and to warn him.

Louis had defined his ministers and had ridden out of the hunting lodge early in the morning to clear his head. The dream of his dream palace that he kept on having with the girl with hair like the sun kept him going. Around 30 minutes into his ride he noticed a female figure picking flowers dressed in a pale blue cloak and simple gold and white dress. He was going to ignore her she was just another peasant appearing to be a servant. When she stood up, and her cloak hood fell, and he saw her flame-like hair.

"Monsieur, the woods can be dangerous. Highmen are known to haunt the woods and roads around and the wolves," she smiled trying the sound friendly. Louis was speechless. He dismounted and tied up his horse to the nearest tree and walked over to the young lady. She backed up away from him. "That is not what I meant. I am armed, and I am under the protection of the Royal household. If anything would to happen to me the King's Brother will see that you are hung," She warned the advising man.

"I am not going to hurt, I know you. Why would a lady of the household be out on her own?" He asked just as he saw the view of his father's old hunting lodge. Odétte followed him.

"The view is great from up here. On a clear day, you can see as far as Paris," Louis heard her voice as she stood next to him and took in the view of the valley.

"I would come up here has a child and look out," Louis said.

From behind them come the sound of gowls and heavy breathing. Both turned around stocked to see that three large wolves prowling towards them. Louis not thinking pushed Odétte behind him and started to walk towards the baying wolves. Stopping only to draw his sword. The wolves stopped bearing their teeth only one still growling at him. all turned towards the noise of gunfire, human and wolf. The wolves quickly turned and ran back to the safety of the deep woods.

Philippe holding his pistol high jumped expertly off his white horse. Odétte still in stock let out of the breath she had been carrying for the last minute or so. They were safe. Louis breathed in deep and waited for his brother's words.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Philippe asked. He saw his servant looking worried; he would talk to her back in the suite. "You could have been killed." Louis returned his sworded to its holster.

"Perhaps," Louis turned back to the view.

"Perhaps?" Philippe was a mixture of angry, worried and annoyed by his older brother. For he had almost got himself killed and a servant as well. "You suppress yourself."

"You and I have never been more alone than we are right now," Louis said to his brother. Odétte was forgotten in the background left to pick up her things.

"Brother, we need to go," Philippe said.

"We will never get this chance again, so I want you to listen to me," Louis continued taking no notice of what his brother had said.

"The wolves will come back, and there will be more of them," Philippe warned.

"I am about to drag this country out of the darkness and into the light," Louis continued his speech at his brother. A sort of madness in his eyes. "We must build our own destiny right here. A new France will be born, and this palace will be her mother."

"What palace?" Philippe looked over at Odétte who was looking worried. She was still unsure about the man who claimed to be Monsieur brother the King.

Loius turned to face the hunting lodge and pointed. "That one."

"Our father's hunting lodge?" he questioned.

"Versailles," Louis replied with a small smile. He turned back to the view and said. "Get back on the horse," Philippe started to walk away as commanded by his king but stopped when Louis spoke again. "With great change, enemies are quick to follow. I only need to know one thing. In this moment, no matter what," Louis paused a few seconds. "Are you with me, brother? Do you have my back?"

Philippe thought about the questions for a few moments. Half smiled and stated. "Where am I now?"

Both brothers not looking at each other knew that they were closer than ever before with each other. Philippe nodded his head for Odétte to follow him and both started to walk towards Philippe's white horse. Louis stopped Odétte as she passed him. Taking her hand and guided her on to his own horse. Philippe rolled his eyes and almost laughed at the look of panic in his young servants face as she was placed on the King's horse before he got on himself behind her, his arms wrapped themselves around her holding on to the reigns.

They set off towards the lodge and were meet by the King's guard on the road.

"The King! The King!" Called one of the guards. "It's the King."

The full guard troop appeared to be waiting for them on the woodland road. The King took no notice of his servant Bontemps and spymaster Fabien Marchal at the head of the troop riding down the middle. Both men noticed the young woman with the King. Followed by the King's Brother they turned and supported the Royal family back towards the hunting lodge behind them.

Back at the lodge, Odétte was helped down by the King who smiled at her and walked away. Louis knew that he would find out more about her soon. Philippe and Odétte rushed into back inside. Philippe to cool off in his rooms and Odétte back to her tasks as a servant. She knew that the Monsieur would want to talk to her later on in the day.

Chapter 2

After a couple of hours had passed and the Monsieur's rooms had been filled with flowers from the woodland picked by Odétte. Philippe noticed that she was quieter than usual.

"I know that it was not your fault with all the things in the woods with the King earlier," Philippe started.

"I know, Monsieur," Odétte stated.

"I would not blame you if you were charmed by my Brother. A lot of people are," Philippe tried to lighten the mood.

"Sir, I was not charmed. Just worried. The King was going to fight those wolves in the wood. And his talk about a new palace here. I am worried that he will hurt himself or others. The King should be in the right mind, but I am not sure if he is," Odétte looked away.

"My dear, the King has a lot on his mind. His wife and Queen is soon to give birth and the others of state for him to worry. There is nothing to nothing for you to worry, truly of the King at the moment," Philippe stated. "Now, smile, and help me choose what to wear."

After choosing a grey and silver coat, Philippe walked into his rooms to see Chevalier and male servants running around with clothes and fabrics.

"I thought I might have lost you forever. I was worried about you," Chevalier said not looking at Philippe.

"No, you weren't," scoffed Philippe before looking around him again. "What are you doing?" He asked his lover.

"Packing. You're not seriously considering staying here another second, are you?" Chevalier asked. "They just tried to kill the king. If they get him, who's next?" he paused before continuing. "Actually, now there's an idea," Chevalier smiled before turning back around to his packing.

"You would have me die?" Philippe questioned his lover.

"You are so slow sometimes," Chevalier stated. "The Prince, little Louis. He's always seemed a bit sickly, don't you think?" He stated before eating a grape.

"Stop it," Philippe scoffed again at this thought.

"My point exactly," Chevalier started to pace around the room. "Hardly anyone sees him. He's holed up in Paris, and everybody's constantly terrified he's going to catch a chill. How many children at court make it to the age of five," Philippe and Chevalier were now in the bedroom. Philippe was removing his boots on the bed as Chevalier walked into the room. "Much less their majority? What chance does this latest one have of making it out of the royal merkin, let alone to his own coronation?" Philippe removed his coat and quietly listened to Chevalier talk. "There's a reason why your brother's always desperate for another boy," Odétte handed Philippe a glass of red wine. "That's why everyone around here appears to be willing anther male child into existence. But don't you see? When it all falls down, it all comes to you," Chevalier feeds Philippe a grape before kissing him. "And what would you do on that day," looking deeply into each other's eyes. "With all that power?" Moving away. "What would you be doing right now?" Chevalier questioned Philippe. "Would you consign us all to linger in this swamp? Heaven's no! You would make Paris the capital of the world, and we would dine and dance there every night," Chevalier gathered Philippe up and danced a little. "What kind of King goes off hunting alone, and then gets lost? Only to be found by a servant. Our brother's lost all sense of himself. He's even lost himself. What a prize idiot!" Chevalier laughed at his little joke. Philippe sent him flying with a quick slap across the face. Chevalier replied with his own slap to Philippe's face. Both smiled at their actions. "What's this, now? You would try to rule me?"

"You shouldn't talk about my brother like that."

"Oh, you know me by now, Mignonette. I talk in whatever way I choose," Chevalier kissed the Prince forcibly pushing him down onto the bed. Odétte knew it was her time to leave the two lovers alone and removed herself from the room to go to her room to redress for the rest of the day.

A knock on her door stopped her from removing her dress.

"Yes?" she answered the door. She recognised the man in front of her. Fabien Marchal was a man all of the servants feared. "Sir, can I help you?"

"The King wants to see you," Marchal was annoyed that he was being tasked with finding servants for the King. He had met this young girl once before and had questioned her when she had arrived in the King's brother's party. "Well," He moved out of the way so that she could walk in front of him down to the meeting room. "Your Majesty," Marchal bowed at the sometime Odétte deeply curtsied towards the King who was sat at the head of the long council table. "Sire," Marchal noticed the King's eyes on the young servant. He moved away from her to the King's side. Bontemps was on the other side. In front of the King was a large book open. "It is in my humble opinion that information is power. That is one of 948 journals, gathered by our services, detailing every single member of your court. Their heights, weight, hair and eye colour, their daily movements, from your valet," and then pointed towards Odétte. "Your brother's maid Odétte Bonnet, to your cook's assistant, Madeleine Dubois," he took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Odétte and the others in the room watched as he draw. "You, Sire, are the sun. And around ou circulates not just our celestial court, but those who seek to harm you. You have ministers who openly defy you. Nobles who pay no tax, yet believe that France is theirs, not yours. Than beyond our borders, the Dutch, Spain, the English, and the Holy Roman Empire," each an x on the star map. "All who surround you will smile, and they will deal. But they would all see you destroyed, Sire," Louis looked towards Odétte who was silently listening to Fabian. "A strong France scares them, as well it should."

"You would wish a weak France?" Bontemps questioned.

"I wish for the power to protect His Majesty," Fabian said back.

"You have sufficient resources," Bontemps stated. Louis looked back other towards Odétte unable to read her face. She was merely taking in the words. He rose from the chair.

"Give him what he needs," Louis commanded in a calm voice before looking at Bontemps and walking away from the table around Marchal. "At your discretion, of course," he reached Odétte. She curtsied again and smiled up at him. "I am going to chapel now I want to see you more, and I am sure my brother would like to have a person spying on me. I chose you," Odétte was stocked. "My dear sister-in-law speaks very highly for you and my brother too," he whispered in her ear. "And I would love a beautiful disruption in council and other things," He kissed her hand leaving the room.

Bontemps and Marchal looked at the young servant. "I think I should see if my master and mistress need me," She quickly left the room almost running through the corridors to Philippe's rooms to help him and her mistress ready for church.

Chapter 3

While the high born of the court was in Chapel taking communion and networking servants such as Odétte were busy cleaning rooms or eating. Odétte had helped her mistress into a simple off the shoulder cream and gold dress. Her hair was styled simply with two thin braids pulled back and tried the rest in waved curls was down with a small tiara. In the chapel that day, she sat away from her husband with friends.

Philippe was annoyed by his wife sitting away from him.

Up away from the people in the chapel was the King in a private box overlooking the scene. He was not alone. With him was Louise de La Vallière, she was beautiful and pure in the eyes of Louis. And he had to have her. She reminded him of Odétte his brother's maid. But while Odétte was a servant Louise was a Lady of Court.

Odéte hummed a tune as she moved around the extensive suite of rooms Philippe and had. The other servants smiled as they watched her skillfully dance and work at the same time. She smiled at them and continued her work.

The older servants had watched Odétte grow up before their eyes, guiding her into the role she now had within the Prince's household. Gossip spread throughout the servants that the Prince and the Maid were friends some believing that the girl was his mistress. This rumour was quickly proved incorrect when Chevalier and Monsieur were seen together. Now there was a rumour that the maid had been seen on the horse with the King. The servants spread this rumour toward themselves, and of course, it would soon spread to the ladies and gentleman of court.

But at the moment the gossip in the chapel was about the King and Louise. Chevalier was happy to be apart of the chatter. He was with his cousin Béatrice and laughing at the expense of others in the court. Chevalier was always someone who could spread a good rumour and was a great source of information and Béatrice know this. She just had to gain his trust. And she was. Her place at court and her daughters future depended on this trust.

The next day at Council Odétte was stood in the eye line of the king. But away from the council in the corner of the room.

"So, we are being robbed," Louis stormed into the chamber.

"Sire?" Colbert asked.

"The tax revenues you outlined. Nantes down 7%, Limousin down 14%, Anju down é21% and EÉpernon down 35%," Louis looked around at the man at the table than to Odétte. "Robbery! They do this, because they do not fear the consequences," waving a hand towards Odétte. "What is worse, they steal from the people of France in my name. A common thief in a brocade shirt," Odétte nodded at this.

"Sire, the expenses you requested, the royal pension," Colbert passed Louis a piece of paper.

"Sire, the taxation issue is a tedious mess, and I would have your royal attention fixed on weightier matters. This is an administrative issue that can be solved once we return to Paris," Louvois instructed Louis. "The archives are there."

"Who's our exciseman of EÉpernon?" Louis asked. Before anyone could answer a young man marched into the chamber.

"Your Majesty." He said.

"Who interrupts our council?" Louis demanded.

"Urgent from our wife, Monsieur Bontemps, my lady of lîle de Saint-Loius," Everyone turned to look at Bontemps. Who looked worried and with the grace of Loius was able to receive his message from his wife. But did not read it.

Loius noticed this and commanded. "Read it."

"I will, sire, once our business…" He was interrupted by Louis.

"Than I shall. Give it to me." Bontemps give the letter to the King. Loius scanned it before passing it back to Bontemps. Odétte moved to stand next to Bontemps to offer support if needed. Bontemps read the short message. "Go back to your family at once. Take a Swiss with you. There are bandits on the road."

Bontemps left quickly with the messager. Odétte moved back to her previous position in the room trying to not think of the reasons why Bontemps family would need him. Death and sickness was the main course she decided not to think of.

"Fabian," Loius said.

"Sire?" Fabian replied.

"Find our exciseman of EÉpernon. Educate him," Fabian nodded his head knowing what he needed to do and would to serve his King. The rest of the room also know that the man was in trouble and was about to learn what it meant. "Let me be clear. The State of these finances will not pass these doors. As far as the world is concerned, our cash flow is strong, and the royal purse secure," Looking around at the man. "Is that understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Has he transgressed us before?"

"For that, sire, we'd need to consult the archives in Paris," Louvois stated a smile on his face.

"A good point, Louvois. Bring the archives here," and with that Loius left the room followed by Odétte leaving the ministers in stock. They were going to have to stay there. Loius was not going to change his mind just yet.

Once outside the room, Louis turned to Odétte. He stopped and grabbed the maid around the waist. Pulled her close to him and kissed her fully on the lips. "My brother will be wanting his maid back," Louis said his arm still around Odétte. "I want to see you again."

"Yes, Sire," Odétte whispered.

"Walk with me tomorrow in the gardens; I will clear it with my brother."

"Of course, sire, I must go back to work, Your Majesty," she curtsied and walked around in a daze.

Chapter 4

The next day the King and Odétte took a short turn around the gardens. Followed by the King's Guard.

"Sire, why are you so angry about the taxes being down from the regions. It could be down for some reasons. The harvest is down, and the trade in the region is down. I, of course, agree with you that the rich and the nobles do not pay their fair share of the taxes," Louis let Odétte talk. "When I was a young girl, I worked for a Lord and Lady, and they would boast that they were noble-born and purer French then even the King. They would go about their days in luxury while the servants serving them and their families would suffer and go without."

"I have a plan to get the nobles to pay their way. If the servants, farmers and others pay taxes, then they need to too," He looked down at Odétte and joked. "You have paid your taxes?"

"Yes, sire," Odétte said. "I am not high born, but I can pay. And willing to pay. I sometimes fear that the taxmen can be focused on the wrong people. I pay because your brother pays me well, more than I need. I have a roof over my head; I have food, and clothing given to me as part of my role. I know my place it is to serve. I could be on the streets or sold into a marriage I do not want."

Louis could see something in her eyes a passion, just like his.

"Will you come to council again with me?" he requested, she nodded. "I have a meeting about something else first; I am going to build a palace fix for France."

"As I mentioned to you before, the envelope should be completed around the entirety of the lodge," Loius pointed to the architectural plans in front of him. "Along the full length of the terrace, inside, a great hall of mirrors, to be reflected in the symmetry. We will need to buy in most of Venice for that for the glass. Now, the gardens on this side will extend from here to here."

"Very good, sire. What is this large rectangle here?" asked Le Nôtre pointing at the plans.

"A lake."

"You wish to put a lake in this area?" asked Le Nôtre.

"The area is the lake."

"That is…"

"A big lake, yes."

"Sire, a lake that size would dwarf any structure that looks out upon it."

"That depends on the structure, does it not, Monsieur Le Nôtre?"

"But even to feed such a lake, Majesty, there are not enough rivers in Versailles."

"Bring the rivers here."

Louis walked over to the window that Odétte was looking out of while he had been talking with the royal architect. She had been thinking about the gardens that would soon be made. They both imaged the designs. Odétte smiled and excused herself. The King had another meeting to go to see his gardener and build the grand lake, and she needed to go back to work.

"My dear, I need you to bring my brother to the next council meeting."

"Of course, Your Majesty," She then thought about it. "I am not sure that Monsieur would come without cause to. I am sure he will come but in the fashion of his own choosing."

Philippe looked at his young maid. She was busy sitting in the corner of his bedchamber working sewing a new undershirt for him.

"My dear," Philippe called to her.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I was thinking about new a uniform for you some more outfits for you," Philippe said. "If you are to be seen with the King or even I in public more we must have you well dressed."

Odétte looked down at the simple dress she was wearing. It was fashionable, Philippe would never allow one of his servants not to look stylish, but it was too simple for a friend of the royal pair.

"Yes, sir," worried what type of clothing the prince was thinking about.

"We need to get you some new dresses, and maybe," he stopped to think. He smiled with a spark in his eye. He did not continue but laughed. "I must get dressed for my brother has commended that we all must witness something new."

Chapter 5

"The Greeks knew what gory was. Their buildings were temples for their gods to live in. We will build a new temple here. A royal tabernacle of the sun, a dwelling place of the divine and of the people, with a great hall of light that will follow the sunrise, and shine out to all corners of the globe, so they might all see the glory of France," Louis looked around at the gathered crowded of courtiers. "A place of true wonder to remind us all of the great and ancient past under our feet, and from whose roots we all now grow. As a land and as a people who know that true power comes not just from our army, but from the inner beauty of our immortal soul. As our mother, she will cherish us. And as her children, we will always know her as our home. From the farthest reaches of the earth, men will venture here simply to look upon her. And those that do…"

"Will never leave," loudly whispered Chevalier.

"… Will never forget," Loius finished.

"Fuck me!" whispered Chevalier to Philippe chuckling and loudly clapping. Everyone join in including Odétte but not Philippe. Loius was pleased that people seemed happy. But unsure why his brother was not pleased.

At the back of the room, Montcourt left nervously clapping. Loius noticed this and nodded to Fabian to follow him. Fabian quietly followed the nervous man out of the lodge and farther out of the grounds.

As nightfall, the household got ready for sleep. Loius knew he needed a release, but he could not seek out the maid. In the private chapel, he heard a whipping noise but not cries of pain. Looking at the doorway out of sight, he saw Louise her top half uncovered a whip in her hand. She brought it down marking her back. She could feel breathing and saw Louis. He backed away from the door. She looked back at Jesus on the cross. Bring the whip down again in self-punishment for her sins. And again. The straps left marks on her skin in a cross pattern.

The rest of the court was busy partying, writing letters, plotting and spying. Odétte also passed the private chapel on her way back to Philippe's rooms and heard crying. She walked in to find Louise kneeling on the cold stone floor her back marked and bloody, her eyes down in prayer and crying.

"My Lady, are you ok?" Odétte quietly asked.

"I am fine," Louise whispered back. "I must be punished for my sins."

"My Lady, you have done nothing wrong or sinful. Please let go of the whip," Odétte gentle spook slowly moving forward towards the lady. "You can not punish yourself for something that you did not have or do not have control over. Not great lady as yourself should have marks of punishment on their skin."

"You think me a great lady?" asked Louise.

"Yes," said Odétte. "On your first day at court, I was on the stairs, and I was about to fall on my face. You put out your hand and stop me from falling. No-one else would that for a servant. A great person does not need the best clothes in the latest style. But I think of you a great lady because you were kind," she finished with a smile. Louise looked at the maid in front of her and thought about what she had said. "Some people at court could learn a few things from you, my lady. Now let's get you up and dressed. I can call for a doctor to see to back."

"No, please, could you?" Louise slowing allowed her to be helped up.

"Of course, my lady," Odétte helped the King's mistress back to her rooms. She cleaned and dressed Louise's wounds and got the lady ready for bed. Louise's servants had been dismissed for the night be Louise earlier, but Odétte was happy to help any person in need and Louise needed help. Louise fell asleep, and Odétte left for her room and bed quietly closing the door.

Chapter 6

Odétte was back in the council chambers listening to the ministers talking. All surrounding a scale model of an area of the Spanish Netherlands.

"Sire, considering the surroundings, the best course of action is to lay siege to its people. If we are to emerge victorious in the Spanish Netherlands, we must claim our prize with both hands, the north and the east. Two fronts working together," Louvois minister of War pointed out on the model. "Here and here."

"Two fronts?" Louis questioned him. "We discussed the single column."

Trying to not look at Odétte Louvois answered. "Sire, you being so preoccupied with other affairs of state, we thought it best to …"

Philippe entered the room, he saw Odétte and winked at her making her smile and giggle.

"To what?"

"Leave me, all of you," Louis commanded his ministers and gentleman. They left leaving the two brothers and the maid.

"So good of you to come," Louis said.

"A pleasure," Philippe replied the guards closed the doors of the chamber.

"You spent 50,000 on shoes," Louis stated simply.

"Well, you haven't seen the shoes," Philippe joked back.

"When I asked if you had my back, I meant that you would guard it, not remove it," Louis said.

"You build your palace; I wear my clothes. As you always say, perception is everything. Well, I tell you this, if you would only let me go to war, I would have your back and more. Besides, my brother, I would bring you such glory," Philippe and Louis were standing across the room from each other. Odétte could see greatness in both brothers. But a distance that was great between the two.

"What do you know of war?" Louis asked his younger brother.

"Exposing your flanks, very dangerous. Given the terrain, I'd think carefully about thinning out along the supply line," Philippe was looking at the model now. "Take it from me; a well-timed thrust might just split you in two," Philippe pointed out on the model going to pick up a small model. "Look, here."

"Stay, your hand," Louis warned. Philippe sighed loudly.

"I just want to show you," he picked up the piece.

"Put the piece back," Louis warned again.

"It's glaringly obvious," waving the piece.

"Give it to me," Louis said. Philippe held the piece out for Louis to take.

"Come and get it."

"Put it down," Philippe throw into his left hand.

"Too slow, minster."

"Hand it over."

Odétte would have laughed at this childish behaviour of the two grow-up brothers had they not been King and Prince. They were behaving like two naughty children when one had a toy, and the other wanted the toy. Not like a King and a Duke.

"I have your back, but what do I get?" Philippe asked. "Respect? No. Power? No."

"You get money to throw away. Now give it to me."

"I knew it! The minute you get the chance, you belittle me again."

Louis chuckles at this. "Brother…"

"The magic word, what is it?" Philippe interrupts Louis.

"Do not forget who addresses you," Louis answers back.

Philippe holds out the piece again over the table. And teases Louis with it.

"Brother?"

"We will not ask you again," Louis warns. Philippe his head down walk towards Louis and places the piece and rider and horse in front of Louis on the model.

"You never were good at sharing," and what that Philippe left the room taking Odétte with him. Louis was now alone with the model. He looked around and saw that Odétte was gone too. He focused back on the board.

Philippe marched back into his chambers. Henriette was rearranging flowers, some roses that Odétte had requested the gardener pick that morning. Philippe saw this.

"There she is," he said to his wife closing the door. "My beautiful wife," He removed his coat and walked towards her.

"Do you think your brother will like these flowers?" Henriette asked. "Bontemps asked me to apply myself to the details," she looked at Philippe who smiled at her the smile not reaching his eyes. He touched her face gently with his hand running his thumb to touch her lips. As soon as his thumb started to enter her month, Henriette pulled away from him. "What do you want?"

"I think I want a son, just like my brother," he grabbed her, she tried to push him away. "You can say what you like."

"Don't!" Henriette gasped.

"It's not going to help you," Philippe forcible kissed his wife. She managed to push him away from her. But he was too quick, and he knocked her face first onto the bed.

From the next room, Odétte could hear all that was going on but was powerless to help. She understood Philippe; he was not a bad man, he felt small compared to his brother, in his shadow. And she realised that he was doing something wrong now. She was powerless to help her mistress, and she hated the feeling. Henriette's Ladies in Waiting were looking away, and Odétte knew that they were not going to help their mistress but cover it up afterwards. Odétte removed herself from the suite and went outside for some fresh air, taking a turn around the grounds.

The queen went into labour, and the king was raised from his bed by Bontemps. He was quickly dressed, while half asleep. The doctor and midwives were sent for. The court was called into the birthing chamber to witness the birth as tradition. Odétte was asked to help the Queen's maids in helping Her Majesty give birth. She could just hear the King enter and spoke to people around him.

"There's too many people! Too many people!" the Queen whispered through the pain.

"Calm yourself, Majesty!" the doctor said. The Queen screamed.

"He's coming!" the doctor says.

"Push now," the midwife tells the Queen. Odétte gently places a cold cloth to the Queen's face. She cries out again in pain. "Breathe! Breathe! Good, Your Majesty! Good!"

"Push, Your Majesty! Push!" says the doctor. "Keep pushing!"

"Keep pushing! Don't forget to breathe!"

"Yes! I see the head!" the doctor states. The baby was crowning.

"Push, now! Almost!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the doctor and the midwife said at the sometime.

Odétte turned back to the bowl of water and asked for some more warm water to be brought up. She heard the baby cry. Then she saw that the Doctor was panicking. Was there something wrong with the baby.

"Sire, please, everyone must leave at once!" the Doctor calls out to the King.

"Everyone must leave … at once!" Bontemps shouts out. "It's the king's words!" Bontemps claps to get everyone out. Philippe looked worried and unsure what was happening as he left the room. The crowd muttered as they went and in the corridor outside. There was a lot of gossip in the air.

"Well? What is the meaning of this?" The king demanded. The baby continued to cry. The Midwife and Doctor looked at each other nervously. "Doctor, what is the sex?" Louis walked towards the Doctor. "Come, man, speak! Where is your tongue?"

The doctor turned back to the baby and spoke. " The problem is not the sex, sire," picking up the baby. "It's her, colour."

The King just stared at the baby girl. And he now understood why the Queen had wanted a private birth away from everyone. The baby just cried. Odétte thought the baby was perfect but knew that she was not safe. The Queen was not safe.


	2. I am the State

Chapter 1

The King just stared that his wife and the child that she had just birthed. He reached out it check to see if it was true. The room was quiet apart from the baby crying which was not too loud as it to be heard outside of the doors. Louis stopped short of touching the newborn. Odétte stopped what she was doing and looked at the king. Louis would not kill the baby in front for his wife and the rest in the room. Could he?

Bontemps with a white cloth in hand pulled Odétte with him as he quickly wrapped and took the baby girl from the Doctor. Covering her face, making it look as if she was dead. Odétte was handed the baby and almost ran out of the room with Bontemps.

As soon as they made it outside, they almost walked into another servant, who Odétte knew well as she worked in Philippe's rooms. The housemaid saw the wrapped up baby and the colour of her skin. Cloé looked at Odétte a worried look on her face. She turned away from the baby and saw Fabian Marchal behind her witnessing the scene. Bontemps took hold for Odétte's shoulders and push her away.

Once far away from the birthing chambers, Bontemps pulled open the door to a small unfinished room. Odétte was guided inside the door was shut closed.

"Stay here until I tell you otherwise," Bontemps commanded. "I will get a nursemaid and some chairs and other things," He then looked at the young girl in front of him. "Can we trust you not to say a word?"

"Yes Sir," Odétte said.

"Not even to your Master, the Kings brother?"

"Yes Sir," Odétte replied. "I will sir."

"Good!" and with that, he left the room leaving Odétte alone with the Queen's daughter.

She looked down at the baby in her arms and removed the cloth from her face. Odétte smiled and hugged the child closer to her.

"I promise you little one that you I will not let anyone hurt you," Odétte whispered to the baby and kissed her tiny forehead. A couple of minutes later Bontemps returned with some trusted guards with a couple of chairs, some food and drink for Odétte and blankets from the baby.

"The water nurse has been called my dear," Bontemps said.

"Thank you, sir," Odétte replied sitting down carefully her arms around the baby. "What of the Queen and his Majesty?" Odétte asked.

"The Queen is resting, recovering from stillbirth and her and the king will go into a short period of morning. The baby will soon be removed from the palace to somewhere else," Bontemps stated.

"Sir, I grow up in a nunnery in the orphanage hospital," Odétte said. "I believe they would take in this little one."

"Of course," Bontemps thought about this information. He knew about the young maid. He had done a background check on the girl as soon as she had the King's eye. And he knew more about the young woman than even she did about her background.

"I am sure that the baby would be secret and save in a place like that," Bontemps nodded and quickly left the room.

Odétte focused on the baby. She walked around with her until she fell asleep around the room singing to her. About an hour later the baby was sleeping, Odétte humming a tune, thinking about the day she was having. A knock on the door made her jump. The door was opened and in stepped in a young woman.

"Hello, I am here to nurse a baby," The young woman said towards Odétte. Odétte let out a sigh of relieve. "And I have clothes for the little one to keep her warm."

"Thank you for coming," Odétte said. "She must be hungry. She has been asleep for the last half an hour or so. I am not sure if that is normal," Odétte rushed to dress the baby.

"I am sure that she is fine, I will see if she wants to take the breast," the wet nurse said. "My name is Madam Fleur Blaise and your's?"

"Odétte Petit, maid to Duke of Orléans," Odétte said handing over the baby over to the Wetnurse who had managed to sit down on the chair.

"Call me Fleur, my dear, and who is this little one?" Madam Blaise asked feeling the little newborn being placed into her arms. "And does this little one have a name?"

"Not yet," Odétte said sadly. "She was just born around a couple of hours ago."

"Ok, she appears to be healthy," Fleur said. "I will see if she will feed."

"Of course," Odétte looked out of the window. She watched the builders and gardeners rush past going about their day.

She heard Fleur start to sing a nursery song. Odétte had never known her mother, but she remembered tunes sang by someone when she was younger. Maybe a nun or some else. The baby was happily feeding on Fleur's breast. The three females remained like this for a couple of hours. Odétte and Fleur shared some of the food and drink that had been brought for them and the baby feed when she wanted to. Fleur told Odétte stories about her little ones. Odétte laughed with Fleur when she spoke for her oldest playing and getting into trouble with his friends. She also talked about her blindness and the issues that she had.

Fleur was feeding the baby when Fabian Marchal and his female assistant barged into the room. Fabian grabbed the baby away from Fleur's breast. Odétte went to grab her back. One look from Fabian told her to stop.

"Thank you," he said to Madam Blaise. He handed the now crying baby to his female assistant and was gone from the room. Odétte prayed that the little girl would be safe and away from danger. But she was powerless to make sure that she would not come to harm.

"Thank you, Fleur," Odétte said as she helped the other woman redress and guided her out of the room. "I will make sure that you get some help," Odétte kissed the other woman's cheek. "Just let me knew if you ever need anything. I am sure that myself or Bontemps will be there to help."

"Thank you, my dear," Fleur smiled as they said goodbye.

Chapter 2

Odétte found her way to her room, she washed quickly and changed into a new dress. Before going back to work in Philippe's chambers. She worked on cleaning tasks before she was called to the King's side.

Bontemps and Louis stod into the room as Odétte arrived.

"If Monsieur Louvois does not soon hold his tongue," Bontemps said. "I may volunteer to hold it for him."

"I would rather have an honest critic," Louis sat down on a chair."Than a false friend, Bontemps."

"Sire, he seems to talk only of his opposition to you," Bontemps said. "He takes contrary positions to all of your plans, then declares them thunderously, to anyone who will listen."

Louis was getting a headache, Odétte noticed this and asked a guard to bring the king a drink.

"And long may he continue." Louis simply said.

Shaking his head, Bontemps said, "I'm sure I do not understand, sir."

"You will," Louis got up and grabbed Odétte by the arm. He turned to face Bontemps. "What news of your son?" He saw the sad and worried look on the man's face in front of him. "Bontemps?"

Bontemps groaned in pain and fell hard to the ground pulling down and shattering a vase. Odétte rushed to the poor man's side checking to see if he was ok. He was cold but breathing and in need of medical care.

"Sire, he needs some smelling salts to bring him around and rest," Odétte said. "He should be fine, but he needs rest."

"I will make sure he does, my dear," Louis stated matter of factly. He was worried about his friend but knew he was unable to help. A doctor was called for. Louis did not leave Bontemps side as Odétte tried her best with the little she had. As soon as the Doctor arrived and took over Louis turned to Odétte. "My Dear, you must be tried to it's been a trying day. Get some rest of your own," he whispered into her ear as she went to leave. "Thank you."

Odétte curtsied and left to go back to rest in her room.

Chapter 3

The next day Odétte was back working in Philippe's chambers. Philippe was flirting with a younger male courtier drinking wine that was served by Odétte when they both noticed that one of the maids was crying. Odétte saw that it was Cloé and wanted to see what was making her so sad.

They walked into the bedchamber as Cloé was cleaning the dressing table. She sobbed loudly, Odétte went to support her, but Philippe held her back. He moved closer to the sobbing maid.

"Forgive me, Monsieur," Cloé wiped her eyes with her hands. Philippe handed her his handkerchief so she could blow and wipe her face. "The royal baby…"

"We all have a heavy heart," Philippe stated matter of factly. Cloé looked up at Odétte who tried to warn her not to say anything by shaking her head and looking worried. Cloé did not get the meaning of the message Odétte was trying to send to her through her tears.

"I saw something," Cloé cried.

Philippe stopped and slowly turned to face the crying maid. "I do not understand," he said calmly.

"The child was alive, and the strangest colour," Philippe roughly grabbed Cloé shaking her. Cloé gasped in pain and stopped crying.

"What madness are you speaking?" Philippe questioned.

"Sire, I say this in the strictest confidence and in the spirit of loyalty. My works for you at Saint-Cloud," Philippe shook her again. "Thus I felt I must speak it. Perhaps you might help me join her there in service? I'm so scared!" Philippe looked over at Odétte who was looking down at her feet.

Philippe pulled away and nodded. "Odétte make all the arrangements, and sure she is ready to leave for Saint-Cloud," Odétte nodded. Philippe would talk to her later. He needed to understand what was happening. Odétte helped Cloé back to the servant's dormitory.

"Odétte what is happening?" Cloé asked in a whisper as they walked quickly down a corridor.

"The baby is safe and well as far as I know," Odétte whispered back.

"But the babies colour?"

"I am not sure what happened," Odétte said calmly. "But we must go on. The court is in mourning for the lost princess, but we know that she is alive and healthy."

They stopped at the door to the dormitory. Odétte hugged Cloé.

"You need to start to pack," Odétte said. "I will see you tomorrow. Rest up."

Little did Odétte know that she was leaving one of Fabian Marchal's spies was watching. And little did she knew that she was never going to see her friend again.

"My Dear, my brother, has requested that you are with him in the chapel," Philippe said as Odétte walked in. He was dressed in mourning black clothes. Odétte nodded.

The chapel was full of the royal family and the higher members of the court. Louis looked down at the mourners from the private area. Odétte watched him.

"Sire, how is Monsieur Bontemps?" She asked.

"He is resting. His illness was because of the loss of his son," Louis said.

"My prayers are with him and his family," she then whispered. "How is the Queen?"

"She should be on the mend and up and about soon," Louis whispered. "I know that that child is not mine and that the Queen has been with another."

"Men do that all the time, Sire," Odétte stated standing next to the King to look down at the scene in the chapel. "You, for example, are sleeping with other women other than your wife."

"That is different," Louis whispered running his hand down her face.

The Archbishop started his prayer.

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those that trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Now and forever. Amen," he finished.

All repeated him in an amen.

"The girl is to go to a nunnery orphanage," Louis looked at the young maid. "I have sent Bontemps to deliver her," Odétte looked up at the King. "She will be safer away from Paris and here."

"My Lord, thank you," Odétte kissed his cheek in thanks.

Chapter 4

Odétte was meet by a large crowd of servants blocking the doorway to Cloé's dorm.

"What is going on?" Odétte asked a fellow maid.

"Cloé was found last night by Marion," replied Ninon, an older maid.

"What do you mean?"

"She was found on her bed dead and would not wake up," said another maid.

"I heard that Marion found her hanging," said another.

"Is Marion Ok?" asked Odétte.

"She will be fine soon," said Ninon. "She's been given the week off to recover. I think I saw her in the kitchens. Wasn't Cloé going back to Saint-Cloud?"

"I need to talk with Monsieur," Odétte nodded and left the scene.

She ran through the palace towards Philippe's chambers. She found the Prince and Chevalier in bed. Philippe saw the tears in her eyes and knew something was terribly wrong.

Later Odétte was busy putting together an outfit for Phillippe when she overheard the two lovers talking. Chevalier was playing around with a sword with Philippe seat on the edge of the bed.

"A maid comes crying to you and says she's got information about the royal baby, and now she's dead," the sword clang as he hit the sword against the metal edge of the bed to get Philippe's attention. "Now we're told we cannot leave Versailles," pretending to knight Philippe. "Because the queen is unwell," running the sword down Philippe's arm and then putting it down by his side. "What's going on?" he asked. Philippe looked over at Odétte who had her head down busily working at her work. "What is your brother hiding?" He caressed Philippe's face. "You know him better than anyone."

Philippe turned to face Chevalier as if he was going to kiss the man but grabbed him by the neck instead pushing him around to meet him.

"You be careful about what you say," still holding Chevalier via the neck. "And how loudly you say it," pushing the man away from him. Chevalier reeled back blowing out his long hair from his face. "Do you think the king would think twice about dispatching you?" Philippe asked.

"Perhaps the baby was alive after all," Chevalier quietly said. Odétte looked up and caught Philippe's eye.

"We saw the child buried," Philippe said.

"We saw a box buried," Chevalier responded. Chevalier moved around Philippe and sat behind him on the bed. He walked Philippe's long dark brown hair away from his neck and whispered in lovers ear. "Your brother thinks you're weak. You have more power than you realise. Use it."

Philippe turned to face Odétte again.

"I intend it," he stated. Odétte looked away.

About an hour later both the Chevalier and Philippe were dressed and marching arms linked through the palace with Odétte following behind them.

"This is your moment to shine, my love," Chevalier whispered.

"I know," Philippe whispered back.

"Show them who you are," Chevalier said as he let go. Odétte walked past Chevalier and smiled at the man.

"I know he will," she whispered as she passed him.

The king, the minister for war and the generals, were gathered around a battlefield model planning the next action of the war when Philippe and Odétte walked into the room. Louis saw both of them and smiled. Philippe motioned to the table, and the model and Louis waved for him to continue freely.

Philippe quickly studied the model and said. "I say cut off all of Flanders, along with Lille," Louis looked over at Odétte. "And the large Spanish bases in the east," Philippe looked up at his brother. "Bruges, Ghent, Brussels and Namur," He listed.

"But to achieve your goal, we'd have to cut the Spanish off from Tournai and Douai," Louvouis stated. "Who would lead our men? Every man's accounted for."

Louis picked up a piece, a general, off from the table and moved it around to a new spot.

"There is one, perhaps," Louis turned to his brother. "But in truth, he may not be ready," Louis then walked past his brother and out of the room as he passed Odéttehe headed her a note for her to read later. Philippe turned and slightly smiled at his young friend. Odétte knew that he wanted to jump up in joy.

Later after reading the short message from Louis, she found herself gathered together with Bontemps, Fabian, Minister Colbert in the King's antechamber. The king dressed in red walked into the room.

Fabian started to talk. "I have never seen a cypher quite like this. Even Rossignol cannot break it."

"This was in Montcourt's rooms, you say, yet he walks free?" Louis questioned.

"Free, but not unwatched," Bontemps said.

"So we do not know what it says?" Louis asked.

"These symbols share a common thread with those we liberated from the prisoners," Fabian handed other a piece of paper to Louis. Louis read it.

"Spaniards?" he asked.

"Someone inside your court was helping them," Fabian said matter of factly. "Someone inside with a friendly face."

"Then we must summon Montcourt to us," Bontemps said. Odétte knew that was a silly idea and it seemed both Fabian and the King agreed with her nodding for her to spoke.

"Sirs, I would watch him see if he makes a mistake. Then summon him for questioning. I could ask the servants to check up on him more, they could follow him without being seen and or Fabian's spy network could seek out information," Odétte said hoping she was correct. She looked towards Fabian who almost smiled at the young maid.

"I agree, better to lie fallow and collect information. This paper was placed freely upon Montcourt's bureau," Fabian said.

"So he may not have known its true purpose," Bontemps questioned.

"Well, one thing is clear. There is a plot against you, sire. Montcourt has wounded you before, and he may try again," Fabian finished.

Louis dismissed the men from the room to speak with Odétte alone.

"I wanted to thank you again for your service to my family," Louis said looking down at Odétte.

"It's my job, Sire. I am happy to service your Majesty in any way," Odétte looked up at the King.

"I am very sorry to hear about your friend, I heard she was a good servant and person," Louis twisted one of Odétte's curls around his finger.

"Thank you, Sire. She was happy to be returning to her family. Her mother works for Monsieur at his house Saint-Cloud, and she was being transferred back to service there. I am not sure why she would have killed herself," Odétte stopped and looked at Louis' face. "Was she killed to stop the queen's secret from getting out?"

"I am unable to say," Louis whispered.

"She would have talked, she was so scared, that's why she was going away. Monsieur had me arrange her transfer," She looked at the doorway that Fabian had just walked out of and moved away from the King shaking his hand from her hair. "Did you order him to get rid of her?"

"No," he was going to continue to spoke, but a shake of Odétte's head stopped him. "I am sure he did so to protect us all."

Odétte could not take this answer.

"I am going to have to tell Philippe," Odétte said. "He already wants to know."

"I command you not to," Louis ordered quietly. "You know that as soon as it is told it will be overheard and spread," Odétte sighed. "Mourn your friend, my dear and think of the future."

"I will get some of the servants to follow Montcourt, but he is not the only one at court plotting, Sire," Odétte changed the subject. "With many unhappy and wanting to go back to their estates or back to Paris."

"I know," Louis said pulling Odétte back to him. Kissing her solidly on the lips. She gasped with the force of the kiss but joined in. "I just need a couple of minutes not to think about the court and focus on something more pleasurable."

They seat and talked about their lives and kissed a little more before having to separate and go about their days. Odétte to help Philippe get ready for the market event and the King meetings.

Chapter 5

Odétte tired up the last ribbon on the dress Philippe was wearing. He looked amazing. His hair was then styled as to the fashions of the day with curls and half pinned up. He wore a silver and grey dress in the most exceptional fabric befitting a Princess or Prince of France that had a gold thread detail.

"How do I look?" He asked.

Before Odétte could answer Chevalier jumped in a replied. "Beautiful, my love."

Odétte nodded and went to get Philippe's shoes. Placing them on the floor so he could step into them. A few finishing touches were made to Philippe's outfit, and person and Philippe was ready to head to the carousel of commences.

The room was busy and packed with members of the court and merchants. A famed Opera singer from the Paris was entertaining the gathered guest and shoppers.

"Le Chevalier de Lorraine!" the announcer announced. Chevalier looked proudly around wearing a deep blue coat his outfit the height of fashion and tastes of the time. "Philippe Duc d'Orléans!" Philippe followed behind him. Philippe placed his hand onto Chevalier's elbow, and the stepped further into the room. The guests all looked around to see the two men walk into the room stopping what they were doing just seconds before. Odétte following behind with the other attendants that Philippe had.

Philippe and Chevalier laughed as they saw the many beautiful items that were on display. An object caught Philippe's eye he gasped.

"Oh look," he gasped pulling Chevalier towards the item. Which was a miniature tailors display model that had the most delicate silk ribbons. Laughter was heard from the corner of the room. Odétte who had been looking at other model wearing an elegant dress looked around to see where it was coming from. Philippe pointed at the model about to spoke to the tailor when he too heard the laughter and turned around to the person laughing louder now. It was a man dressed in a dark red who Odétte had seen around the palace. She took note for him and his name Monsuier Guerrier and those around him. Knowing that she might need to again later.

"You mock me?" asked Philippe of the laughing man.

"How can I not?" he answered back. "You're an embarrassment to the King."

Philippe marched towards the man and his small group. The gathered guests and merchants whispered to each other.

"You mock me; you mock my brother," Philippe said. "And that makes you a traitor."

"If I smite you, you will fall, which makes me a dead man," he turned away from Philippe.

"Coward!" Philippe grabbed Guerrier who grunted in pain. He pushed him away, Philippe groaned as he was forced back into Odétte. She fell hard to the floor she knew that she was going to have a bruise tomorrow where she landed. The fight went from there. Philippe and Guerrier are throwing punches at each other. Chevalier helped her up and nodded at Odétte to get help and to tell the king. She did not see how the fight ended by Philippe gouging out Guerrier's eye. She rushed out of the room and found Bontemps standing outside Henrietta's chambers meaning that the King was there with Henrietta.

"I need to see the King," Odétte almost shouted at the man. "It's his brother his in trouble."

"I will get his majesty for you," Bontemps knocked on the door behind him. The door was opened, and Bontemps rushed in. A few seconds later Bontemps motioned for her to go into the room. She saw the King and her mistress together, both dressing or covered.

"Yes?" asked the King.

"It's Monsieur, sire," Odétte said. "We were at the Carasole."

"What did my brother spend the entire countries riches?" joked Louis he stopped when he saw the Maid's face. "Bring him to me," he commanded to Bontemps. Bontemps nodded and left the room. Loius run his hand down Odétte's cheek, noticing that she winced in pain as he touched her. Henrietta looked at the interaction in front of her not sure what to make of it. Louis left the room followed by his King's guard leaving the two women together alone.

"Call for my ladies would you, Odétte," Henrietta requested. Odétte nodded and went to find Henrietta's ladies so that they could help their mistress. A few minutes later Henrietta's ladies were back and were assisting the princess to get dressed. Odétte busied herself bringing items needed when Henrietta spoke.

"Odétte," Odétte looked up at the great lady.

"Yes, my Lady," Odétte said.

"I understand that His Majesty is a great man, one day I believe that he will be a good one too," Henrietta grinned "I know that he will have you keep secrets from those around you and I will try and help you if ever needed."

"Thank you, my lady," Odétte was thankful. "I have no idea what is happening. I just want to be able to do my job. But between the Monsieur and the King, I am being pushed and pulled in different ways," She caught herself before saying anything secret. "Sorry."

"It's ok, my dear," Henrietta nodding her head. "The two have never liked having to share their toys," Odétte giggled.

"The other day I witness the two almost get into a fight in the council room," Odétte joked. "Monsieur had picked up a little rider piece from the war map model board. His Majesty almost punched him over it. It was like when I was younger, and we would fight over sticks when playing fighting," Odétte looked over at the beautiful princess.

"We were all so close growing up," Henrietta said thinking back. "It was the three of us most of the time. Sometimes my brothers would play to with us. There was one time that both Kings, the King of France and the King of England got in trouble for running away from the governess and the guard. We were looking for them of what must have been around three hours. They were both found in a tree close to the royal palace. Philippe was beside himself with worry, and I was so sure that we would not see them again."

A loud crash from the next room meant that Philippe must be back.

"Odétte!" Shouted Philippe.

"I must see what he needs," Henrietta dismissed Odétte

Odétte walked into the room it found Philippe angerly removing items from drawers.

"Philippe, what is the matter?" Odétte calmly asked placing a hand on Philippe's arm to stop him.

"I ask my brother nicely what he is planning and what happened to the baby. No one would kill a servant for seeing a small thing like that," Philippe said.

"I am not sure what the King is planning. But I have to tell you in secret something about the baby," Odétte whispered. "The baby was a little girl. Philippe, please promise me you will not repeat what I about to tell you," Philippe sighed.

"I agree," he nodded in promise.

"I was tasked by his Majesty to protect and care for the Baby. It was a beautiful little girl," Odétte whispered. "She was just not the King's."

"You mean?" Philippe questioned.

"I mean that the baby was born and will suffer because of the conventional double standard that a husband can have an affair and get his mistress pregnant and its known but hushed up. When a woman gets pregnant by someone other than her husband, including mistresses the baby and the woman is punished. The Queen is ill, and the King will not see his wife who he believes be unfaithful and sinful," Odétte said.

Philippe looked down at his maid and friend, and he understood the pain for women.

"I believe that she is now safe at a local orphanage," Odétte sighed. "It's safer for her to be away from the palace and away from the court."

"I am sure," Philippe hugged Odétte and they were quiet.

Chapter 6

Philippe marched in the council meeting chambers followed by Odétte. She had a growing black left eye. Philippe did not wait for the doors to be open for him bulging straight in interrupting Louis's thinking out loud.

"The north and the east are out of the question. We simply cannot…"

"You took it," Philippe anger whispered.

"Brother, you are red in the face," Louis tried to joke.

"You took my tactic, and you gave it to him," looking at Minister Louvois. Before grabbing the man around his sizable chins walking him back towards the fa windows. "All my life I have longed for war, even the smallest taste, and now you deny me again and again."

"Ask me who will lead the charge," Louis stated not looking at the scene in front of him but at Odétte.

"Who will lead the charge?" Philippe let go of Louvois.

"You will," Louis stated. Philippe turned to look at his brother with some shock.

"Sire, you mentioned that the man might not be ready yet," Louvois nervously stated.

"I was talking about you, Louvois," Louis moved towards the two men. Odétte smiled. "Congratulations, brother. You are going to war."

Before anyone could say anything, a messager rushed into the room.

"Sire, the Queen!"

Louis smiled and turned to leave the chambers. Bontemps following close behind.

"Go with them," Philippe said to Odétte, she nodded and followed Bontemps lead towards the Queen's chambers.

The nurse was between the Queen's legs with the Doctor over them both.

"We will never speak of these," the doctor loudly whispered.

"Speak of what?" Louis said watching the two.

"Her Majesty was unwell, sire, and bled," the doctor replied. "But I'm glad to say her condition now looks as though it will improve."

"So I see," Louis stated. "You may leave."

The doctor and the nurse started to leave.

"You will stay," Louis said just as Claudine past him. "Privacy," Louis commanded to those gathered. All apart from Claudine, Bontemps, Marchel and Odétte left. Claudine was nervous sure that she was in trouble. Odétte stood beside her and smiled warmly. Odétte noticed that Claudine was trying to hide something. Louis saw it too.

"Show me your arm," he ordered. "What is that in your hand?" Claudine showed him her hand. "Is this how you stopped the bleeding? Lie to me; you lie to God."

"Afterbirth, I removed it from her uterus. It is…"

"I know where it is."

"How did you know it would stop the blood?" Louis questioned.

"A guess," Claudine stated. "I'm a midwife trained by my father. I'm also a student of anatomy and medicine."

"I do not recall signing any laws allowing women doctors," Louis said coldly.

"I took body parts, studied the organs, took down detailed notes and drew them."

"A justice would assume the worst and have you burned at the stake."

"If that's your command," Claudine bravely said. Odétte was proud of the midwife.

"My command…" Loui moved away from Claudine and looked at his wife. "Is that you will remain close to me on medical matters. As to your father's position, in the eyes of the court, he will remain our physician, but the advice I will heed will come from you. Bontemps, let in some air, Odétte help him," they started to do has the King ordered. "Unless you advise against it?"

"As long as we cover her, fresh air will give much benefit," Claudine said getting to work. "Comfrey and calendula will aid her healing. Rosemary for the pain," Claudine straightened out the bed cover and started to cover up the Queen. Louis walked around the bed to help. They pulled down the heavy blankets.

"Don't look so surprised," Louis had seen Claudine's look of shock. "I've put many women to bed," and with that Louis walked away followed by Bontemps. Odétte stayed.

"I think you very brave," Odétte said looking at the new doctor. "His Majesty can be a hard one to get things correct for," they both shared and a small laugh. "Is there anything that I can get for you, Doctor?"

"Some fresh water and the flowers I talked about," Claudine said brightly.

"Do you think she will need any more pain medicine. I have heard that Willow bark tea or the vapours can help?" Odétte asked.

"I think we will need some," Claudine nodded.

And they got back to work.

Chapter 7

Later that night Odétte was serving at the evening court dinner. Philippe, Henrietta and Louis sat at the high table. Louis grinned when he saw Odétte pouring him a drink. She looked out and saw a couple of the member of court whispering together.

"It's time your Majesty," she whispered into Louis' ear and then went back to pouring drinks for the high table before moving away.

Louis rose from his chair and started his speech.

"I must tell you all. I believe that very soon we shall have a revolution in our country. The world knows France to be a master of the battlefield, but one glimpse around this glorious place will tell you soon it will be our textile mercers and our master tailors who shall transform the world. Our fashions will be revered just as much for their beauty, elegance, refinement and grace — the finest in the world. Many of you mentioned at the carousel your desire to acquire one of the emerald rings on display. I'm afraid to say this was never going to be possible, because I have bought every single one, as I wished you all to have one as a gift at this very special evening," applause started at this. "I hope you are enjoying the orange blossoms. I can trace the rootstock of these trees back to the ancient citrus forests of Arabia," he paused and looked around spotting Odétte smiled who winked. "Which reminds me…" he searched the gather audience to find who was looking for. "Moncourt," He called out. Moncourt nervously stepped forward to face the high table. He bowed. "How is your wife?" Louis asked.

"Dead, Sire," Moncourt replied. "She passed away six weeks ago, sadly."

"Thank you for the speed with which you rushed back to court," Louis said sitting back down. Moncourt bowed his head again. "I can see you didn't even have time to change after the funeral," there was some laughter.

"These are not my mourning clothes, sire," Moncourt said.

"They're not you evening clothes, either," Philippe stated plainly. More laughter.

"Neither are they French clothes, Moncourt," Louis said. "Your father, the Baron, inherited his title from his grandfather, no?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Yet this was a title originally bequeathed to his grandmother, the Baroness of Saint-Maur, but she married no higher than seigneur," Louis continued.

"Seigneur Charles de Saint-Maur no less, sire."

"And no more, sadly, for you," Louis paused. "A farmer's son might call himself Charles de Saint-Maur if indeed that is where he was born. Your father was a common man with a fiefdom, a vassal to his overlord, the true noble, the grand seigneur."

Moncourt looked around for support but now was going to come for the guests.

"Isn't that right, Moncourt? You might be labelled a vassal, perhaps, or a peasant, yet you seek to raise yourself above those men, both of whom would gladly sweat and toil to feed their families, pay their taxes, and honour their duties to their king. You think yourself above them, Moncourt, yet you lie far below. You pay nothing and do nothing, which leads me to believe you are nothing, which begs the question, what is a nothing doing at my court?"

"I can find you my papers, sire," begged Moncourt. "I beg you allow me to prove my worth," Louis smiled at this.

"The papers are all here, Moncourt, after an inexcusable delay."

"As to the delay, sire, as I mentioned, um, we did not wish to bother you with such trivial affairs of the state…" Louvois strutted to explain.

"I am the state!" Shouted Louis was suddenly standing up. Everyone stood as Louis walked behind the guest at the high table towards Moncourt. "It has come to my attention that many of you are uncomfortable here on our visits to Versailles. Many of you prefer Paris, or your lands and estates, which you so dearly miss, some only a short ride away. To all of you, I say this. You will soon get used to it," Philippe looked towards Odétte. "And we shall all soon discover who we are. Your noble birth freed you from our taxes. Your falsehood has condemned you to pay."

"I have o money but my estate," Moncourt said.

"Take his keys, then," Louis commanded. Marchal and a guard started to search the man.

"What I am to do, Sire," begged Moncourt.

"I'm sure you will think of something," the keys were found. "You," Louis called out to a guest nearby. "What I your name?"

"Pierre de La Croix," the gentleman replied.

"God smiles on you, La Croix," the key was handed to the gentleman by a guard. Moncourt property was now his. He would never learn this, but it was Odétte who had picked La Croix for his service to the royal family and his family. Odétte had been tasked with finding a family worthy of the estate and had spoken to some people. Before reaching La Croix having seen him being kind and caring for his staff and family members. He was not a rich man but had offered to pay the taxes of his tenants when they were unable to as well as paying his own even with noble birth.

"I do not know this man," Louis turned back to Moncourt. "He does not belong in our court," Moncourt was dragged away by soldiers. "The time has come to prove to me, who you are, all of you. You can rest assured I will do the same."

This left the guests worried gossiping as the night went on.

Louis left early to sit and talk with Bontemps in front of the fire. Odétte was dismissed to her room. Philippe and Hernetta continued with the other guests to the party. Some of the younger party guests were playing in the water foundian. Laughting and messing around with each other. It was not long before the laughter turned to screams of terror. Floating above the water was the dead body of the Queen Dwarf.


	3. The Mirror of Princes

Chapter 1

Versailles servants were busy preparing for the royal visit for the African Prince and his royal party. Odétte was busy too she had prepared two choices of evening outfits for Philippe as well as an outfit fit for the battlefield that she would show him later. When finished she took a short break to walk in the gardens. The King and his followers were also taking a walk through the gardens.

She watched as a large group of beautiful ladies wearing dresses of fine silk and holding sun parasols followed Louis. She saw him stop and welcome a man around his age. Someone new to court. She did not hear what they said being to far away but she knew that she did not like the look of his newcomer. And she was unsure why.

Rohan looked around Louis joking about that there were more pretty women than before. But Louis did not look back; he had spotted Odétte watching the scene. He smiled and winked not unnoticed by Rohan. They continued with their discussion. Odétte returned to work.

Philippe was being helped to dress by Chevalier. Odétte busied herself in her cleaning task but was able to hear the conversation over by the wall mirror.

"How do I look?" Philippe asked.

"I dressed you myself. How do you think I think you look?" Chevalier asked back. "Talking of which, who puts a dwarf in a drainpipe?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If the little man was sad, he might have done it himself. Or do you think the queen tired of him? Perhaps he was trying to mend the king's fountains, and restore himself to favour, and shoved himself in there like a cork, only to pop up and float, and scare the young people," He chuckled at his joke.

"You have too much time on your hands," Philippe stated. "You should come with me to the front?"

"Are you inviting me to a war?" Chevalier was shocked. "Oh, how romantic. Are you mad?"

"Not any war," Philippe pushed on. "My war."

"Your brother says one thing and does another. I would not hold your breath," Chevalier put. "But if you ever do go, I shall remain here, naturally, to ensure that your place at court remains assured."

"Is that so?" Philippe pulled away. "How generous of you to ensure my place!"

Philippe pushed the doors open. Henrietta stood waiting on the other side in the next room.

"You look handsome," she said.

"I already told him," Chevalier said back.

"You did not, in fact," Philippe took the glass of wine Odétte offered to him.

"Husband, is there news?" Henrietta asked.

"Not yet," Philippe walked away handing back the glass to Odétte.

When out of his chambers followed by Odétte. Philippe spotted Bontemps.

"Bontemps! Bontemps!" he called out the man as most running to catch up with him. "I have a sword, armour, and a horse. Why the delay? When will I go to war?"

"The King has not yet set a date," was Bontemps rely on walking away from the Prince.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Philippe stood arms up. Odétte took Philippe's hand.

"I am sure that the King is just worried about sending his brother to war," Odétte said calmly. "People get killed and hurt on the battlefield."

"I understand that, but I to go, to service and if I were to die I would die for my brother and France," Philippe fumed.

"I could maybe talk with him," Odétte offered.

"I do not think that would help," Philippe had calmed he looked at his maid's worried face. A slight trace of a black eye was still visible. She wore no makeup, and she looked tired. "I am sorry, my dear."

Chapter 2

Prince Annaba arrival was a grand one. He and his party were first welcomed by Bontemps and brought into the grand welcome chamber where they were met by Fabian Marchel and his second in command and Odétte. Bontemps stopped and welcomed the guests. "Honoured guest of the King, Annaba, Prince of Assinie."

"Son to the King of Eguafo, inheritor of the Coast of Ivory and Teeth, Lord of the Sky. My brother, Kobina," Prince Annaba interrupted Bontemps. He then pointed out his brother beside him.

"Prince Annaba, you will accompany me, please alone," Bontemps stepped forward and spoke. "Your brother will accompany Monsieur Marchel."

"And my friends?" Annaba asked worried for them.

"Will bask in the full warmth of the King's hospitality," Bontemps said as Odétte stepped forward. The two young princes nodded at one another, and Prince Annaba followed Bontemps.

Odétte guided the guests toward one of the grand sitting rooms. In front of her was Fabians second in command.

When they were seated in chairs around the room, she introduced herself.

"Hello, I am sorry about all of that. My name is Odétte I am the head maid to the brother of the King the Duke of Orléans, Philippe. You may see him later. We have made sure that your stay in France and here at Versailles should be a happy and joyful one. I understand that your Prince will be meeting up with her majesty the Queen and his brother is being given a tour around the palace and grounds. I can understand that you might be hungry, and or tired and we can make sure that all of your needs are taken care of," Odétte stopped her well-practised speech to breathe. She looked around at the guests. They were all wearing such bright and beautiful colourful clothes. "Welcome to Versailles."

"We thank you," one of the gentlemen said.

"I am here to serve all of the guests for the royal family," Odétte said.

"When will we be able to see the King?" another asked.

"I am unsure of the time but soon. He is at the moment in council, and it is hard to know when they will be finished," Odétte laughed knowing the game that the King was doing not sure how much she could say. "Now I have been tasked by my Prince to find out about the fashions and more on your culture. You see the Monsieur as well as the King as a keen eye for clothing and textile."

The man talked between themselves while the women sat by Odétte to speak on the cloth and materials that they were wearing. They discussed the different fabrics and how to wear them. Odétte talked about the fashions of the court she lost her sense of time.

Bontemps collected her as the guests were lead to their rooms to bring her in the King's welcoming chamber. Louis smiled at her as he walked in to sit on his throne. She could tell that he had been with Henriette but said nothing. She stood to the side of the room but close to Henriette and Philippe and watched as Prince Annaba and the Queen stepped into the throne room.

Louis rose to meet the Queen smiling as he held her hand as she stood next to him.

"Prince Annaba of Assinie, you are welcome at my court," Annaba bowed deeply towards the King.

"Versailles is more beautiful than I can imagine," Annaba said truthfully.

"May I present to you my brother, Philippe, the Duke of Orléans," Louis pointed to Philippe who smiled. "his wife, Henriette of England," pointing his ministers. "Colbert, first minister of my cabinet," then to Louise. "Mademoiselle de La Vallière," he smiled thinking. "You've already met my wife."

Both men stared at each other playing mind games with each other. Both are trying to read each other's minds.

"Should we go for a tour around the grounds?" Louis laughed.

Chapter 3

"When I hosted a party here a few years ago, we did not have the room to accommodate my friends," Louis spoke leading the touring party with Prince Annaba. "Most of them had to take rooms in town, so I am building some myself," Prince Annaba looked back. "400 apartments, all told," Louis continued.

"Where are the workers?" Annaba questioned.

"They are currently engaged in the planning stages of a particularly dangerous part of the construction," Bontemps spoke up to cover. "We can return tomorrow to see them engaged with their labour."

"I would like that very much," Annaba replied.

"Tell me about the countries of Africa," Bontemps asked.

"When do we negotiate?" Annaba asked.

"Prince Annaba, in France we have a different way of doing things," Louis stated.

"Perhaps I've made a mistake. Perhaps I should go and talk to the Dutch, the Spanish, the English. All are keen to discuss the future," Prince Annaba matter of factly put.

"You're not enjoying our hospitality?" Louis asked.

"Hm. There is a great deal of it," Annaba countered.

"And more besides, as you shall see tonight," Louis moved a piece of hair that had blown into his face.

"What happens tonight?" Annaba asked with a slight grin.

"Then I shall sit down with you," Loius nodded Annaba give a short laugh. They both walked in silence. Odétte who had been walking behind Bontemps left to return to the palace and Philippe's chambers after grabbing something to eat from the kitchens.

She found him stood in front of a pile of armour. He saw her and nodded for her to help. She did so.

"You very look handsome, Sir," Odétte said as she finished closing the last gasp. "Ready for battle."

"I thought so too," Philippe kissed her on the forehead. "Now I am to go to war, but it is no place for a flower such as yourself," Odétte looked down. "I need you to stay here. Look after my wife, make that Chevalier does not hurt himself or anyone and most importantly I need you to be here if I come back."

"You will come back I know it," Odétte whispered. She knew she would be unable to protect Chevalier from himself knowing Chevalier.

"I hope so too," Philippe whispered back before he stood up straight and said. "Right, let's see what my wife thinks of a feather shall we?"

He picked up two large bright feathers — one in purple the other in red. Henriette was sat reading she put down the book as she saw her husband walk in. He stopped in front of her hiding the feathers behind his back. She smiled sweetly at him. Odétte watched the couple.

"Our visitor has inspired me," Philippe stated. "I think I require more colour," He continues in good humour. "How does one dress for war?" He asked. Philippe showed Henriette the feathers. Henriette giggled at him in just. "The purple one, or the red?"

Henriette looked at both feathers and said. "The red, of course."

"I like the purple," Philippe joked back.

"Me too," Henriette laughed. "That's why I said red."

Both look at each other and give the other a slight smile. Philippe gave the feathers to Odétte.

"Philippe, when do you leave," said Henriette. "Please make sure to come back."

Philippe toward to face her and was serious when he said. "I cannot promise that."

"Say the words," Henriette pushed worried for her husband and longtime friend.

"If I were to die, your life would be simple, would it not?" he asked stepping towards his wife.

"My problems will never be solved. You know that" she replied. Philippe kneeled in front of her as Henriette continued. "And, in any case, I would rather you did not die, "Philippe's smile grew more prominent. He lent in close and kissed her on the forehead similar to Odétte a few minutes before.

"You say the sweetest things, poppet," he whispered.

"I mean it," she whispered back.

"Since we were small… my dream has been war," Philippe stated his voice in an intense whisper. "Yours has been my brother," there was a long pause for the couple. Both searched each other's faces. "Look how lucky we are," he gave a short laugh. "Perhaps one day we will both live our dreams."

Odétte could feel and see the sadness between the couple. They had been forced to live a lie. Philippe cared for Henriette just as Henriette cared for Philippe. But they were never in love. They were husband and wife in all but love. Friendship maybe. But never true love. It pained Odétte to see them both now.

"Stay here Odétte," Philippe said as he left the room. Odétte was about to follow but did as asked. She looked over at the Princess who was close to tears and smiled at her.

"He will come back, your highness, I am sure of it," Odétte said.

"We can only hope," Henriette replied. "I was going to take a walk in the gardens would you like to come with me?" Henriette asked unsure of herself.

"Of course, your highness," Odétte replied. "It is getting warm outside, do you think you will need a parasol?"

"Thank you," Henriette said.

The two walked in the grounds of the palace first in silence.

"I think the King is tired of me," Henriette was the first to speak.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just a feeling I have," Henriette looked at the young maid. "You are beautiful; I can see why he likes you."

"Thank you, but I sure I am just one of many women that as caught his eye. I too am unsure how the King sees me. I am just a servant and low born one at that," Odétte stopped and turned to face her mistress. "The King is a man of many promises and many sweet words. He is free, as with any man to give and take his love. But it is us women who need to be strong and not let him affect us or use us for that."

Henriette nodded. Odétte laughed at something she had thought of in her head.

"What is it?" Henriette asked.

"Marriage is a funny thing. No-one marries for love. It's the same between the rich and the poor. People marry for some reasons; political, money, power, to keep a home. And the church sees marriage as the bedrock of society. But they do not marry, well not the Catholic ones. They have their mistresses or lovers. They have secret families and make out stories that marriage is something to dream of when themselves do not marry. If the King or a prince cannot choose their wife and if a Queen or a princess cannot choose her husband. Then they are going to look for love elsewhere. The King for example, as had many mistresses. The Queen is not able to say anything about them. And he will leave a path behind him of broken hearts and pain," Odétte stopped. "I am sorry to rant at you."

"We all need to let out and rant sometimes," Henriette giggled.

"Well, I think you need too to," Odétte giggled with her. "Philippe does it all the time."

"he does do he not," Henriette said.

"And the King," Odétte said. "Those two are like children," both laughed.

"I know, when we were children, we would play games together, and they would always fight over toys and people. Louis would win of course being the King, but Philippe would put up a fight," Henriette remembered.

"This is true they once had the fight that they pissed on each other?"

"I remember something like that. They were rolling around on the ground," Henriette imagined the two brothers fighting. "I am not sure what set them off I only saw the aftermath. It was very unbecoming of a King and Prince."

"They were just boys or men," Odétte laughed hard Henriette joined in. Henriette placed her arm though Odétte's and they walked on laughing. Henriette is was feeling much better and happy in her friendship with the maid.

At the same time, the two brothers were talking. Philippe was to leave for the front and Philippe gave his blessing for Louis to go to either Henriette or Odétte to was not said who.

Chapter 4

Odétte found herself back in the king's council chamber listening to the ministers and the King discuss matters of state.

"If your friends, the Parthenays, prove as meaningful as I believe they might," Minister Colbert said. "Once they've visited and shown their loyalty, we could persuade much of the south to comply."

"Leaving who?" Louis questioned.

"The north and east," Colbert pointed out on a map of France.

"Who defies me there?" Loius walked up to Odétte looking only at her but listening to the minister.

"The Duke of Cassel, sire, to my mind," Colbert continued. A shiver ran down Odétte at the name. She had heard stories about the man and disliked the man because of them. Louis noticed this and started to plan how to get Cassel. Colbert continued. "He commands great influence in the north and east," Louis looked at a portrait for himself and knew what he needed to do. "Half the nobility are in his debt. His family occupied those lands since before memory."

"He is our keystone, then," Louis thought out loud. "If we extract him from the wall, the entire structure is demolished. If we do not, the collapse shall be ours."

"He does not heed our letters, sire," Colbert stated. "We'ver had no response."

Louis thought and looked at Odétte for an answer.

"Sire, if he does not respond naturally maybe you need to force a response. By doing something to annoy him or give him something he wants when he believes you are weakest," Odétte answered. Louis nodded agreeing, and some of the ministers nodded to. "I once knew a rat catchers apprentice when I was a child he said once that you need to bait a trap to get rid of rats. He said that you first push them to a controlled location and when they believed that they are settled and calm that is when you introduce them to the poison that will hopefully get rid of them. Like a magic act, you need to misdirect them. the rats think that they are bringing home some cheese for themselves or their family, but they are taking poison."

"I agree. Send him a gift, my portrait," Louis commanded. "With a messager, alongside an order to comply with our laws. He shall supply his proof of nobility, or suffer the consequence, to which all of France shall bear witness."

With that, the ministers left the room. Leaving Louis and Odétte alone apart for Bontemps.

"Now to our guests," Loius spoke to Odétte.

"Your majesty, do not overplay your hand," Odétte warned. "The Prince is worried that something terrible is going to happen."

Loius laughed. "My dear, nothing bad is going happen."

"You have unsettled them," Odétte stated clearly.

"That was the plan," Loius kissed Odétte on the lips. "When did you get so wise?"

"I am not clever or wise your majesty, just practical," Odétte whispered his lips forced back onto hers. "I have been your brother maid for many years now. You pick up things."

"I see," Louis said kissing her forcibly again. "Now I must get ready for tonight's entertainment."

Chapter 5

The night's entertainment was in full swing. And the high nobles of the court and their followers were around the Kings gambling table.

Henriette rolled a set of dices smiling as she won. Odétte was working with some of the other servants with food and drinks for the guests. She could hear some of the guests talking. She overheard Madam Montespan talking with Louise de La Vallière.

"Mm I adore your perfume," Montespan said leaning over de La Vallière.

"I'm not wearing any," Louise replied slightly in shock but was polite to her somewhat friend. Montespan walked away. Odétte poured the King a drink of wine.

"It must be hard mothering a child by yourself," she loudly stated to a lady that Odétte had seen with Chevalier sometimes.

"I do what I can," the lady replied. "You must find it hard being so far away from your husband and children."

"I find the absence is not painful unless someone mentions it," Montespan said back.

"What are hearing my dear?" Louis whispered into Odétte's ear.

"Later, sire," She whispered back. "Your guests are here."

Odétte left the room to clear her head. The noise was not someone she liked. She bumped into Bontemps who pulled her aside.

"Odétte you look tired," he said worried about the young maid.

"I am well sir," Odétte said. Bontemps know this was not true. "The King is going to overplay his hand tonight, and I know it. His too cocksure of himself."

"My dear, I am sure that the King knows what he is doing," Bontemps said. "Now you look like you have not slept in days."

"I have been worried about the Monsieur, the Princess, the queen, the baby and the king. I'm sure nothing will happen to them, but I feel like something is going to happen and …"

"Odétte, none of them, are your worries," Bontemps looked down at the maid who was the same age as his oldest daughter. "Get some rest; the king will need you fit and well."

Chapter 6

Odétte tried to sleep. The King went to the Queen's chambers that night. He thought of the maid while with his wife — the same thing he did earlier with Henriette. Louis told his wife that her daughter was alive.

Early next morning Prince Annaba was woken by his brother with the news that the King wanted to see him.

Bontemps and the King burghed into the prince's bedchamber. Louis ordered him to get dressed that they were going someplace.

Odétte had trouble staying awake as she stood waiting for the King. She was told to get into a carriage first and wait for the royal party. She saw the King and the two African princes. Louis and Annaba stepped up into the carriage alone together. Prince Annaba nodded to his younger brother to stay that it was ok. He looked over at Odétte, though bearly open eyes smiled at him.

"Rest my dear," Louis said to her. She nodded and curled up into a ball.

"Who is this?" Annaba asked.

"My brother's maid, Odétte," Louis said watching the young maid fall into a light sleep.

Loius poured himself a glass of wine.

"How did you enjoy my wine?" Louis asked handing over a glass to the Prince.

Annaba was silent and drank from the glass. Both men smiled as the carriage rode out of the palace gates and out into the countryside.

"What would you offer me?" Annaba suddenly asked. "The Dutch do not have your hospitality, of course. But they do have money."

The carriage stopped waking up Odétte.

"Where are we?" Annaba asked.

"A brief stop," was all Louis said. Odétte looked at him unsure what was going on. Outside Fabian had got off his horse and picked up a stick from the ground. He pulled out an older man. "My gardener chanced upon this man. He was a noble who fought against my family during the uprising," Fabian wrapped a piece of wire around the man's neck. Odétte watched horrified. "He thought himself safe…" Odétte looked away. "Out here in the woods," Odétte could hear the groans and chokes of the man dying. Both men just watched.

Odétte let out a short cry as the man died was thrown to the ground. Louis looked over at the shaken maid taking her hand. She looked up at him wide-eyed.

"It had to be done," Louis whispered to her. Annaba heard and saw the care and guilt that Louis had for the young woman. But also had witnessed the cruelty and ruthless of the King.

The carriage drove on and stopping again at the local nunnery. Bontemps knocked on the door as he had done many weeks before. Prince Annaba was first out of the carriage followed by Odétte and then Louis. Louis walked straight towards the now open door and the mother superior who was waiting for them. She moved aside as the two men walked into her nunnery. Odétte following behind. The door closed behind her.

They walked through the nunnery lead by the Mother Superior the nuns bowing to the royalty. They passed into a corridor. Prince Annaba stopped, but Odétte and Louis continued.

"Why are we here?" Annaba asked. All for the nuns stepped out of the corridor leaving the three alone. Louis stopped and turned to face Annaba.

"The Dutch do have money, but no power," Annaba walked towards Louis. "We have both."

Odétte smiled down at the Queen's daughter lovely. She was bigger now. The baby cooed as she saw Odétte. Annaba heard the baby and walked over to her. Looking down at the tiny baby.

"Why have you brought me here?" Annaba demanded.

"To finish our negotiation."

"We have not even started yet," Annaba loudly demanded.

"Annaba, we have been negotiating since the moment you stepped off your coach," Louis stated calmly. Annaba looked back down at the baby.

"You leave me a little choice."

I offer you security and a fair stake in revenue," Louis countered. "I also offer you a gunboat to secure your port. You've been away from home for a long time, and your enemies are moving on your capital."

"My father will deal with them," Annaba stated.

The baby cooed again. Louis smiled and looked down at the baby. "Do you see this load little life before you? A close friend told me the God himself brought this child to me for a reason. Only now do I understand. Herr very existence begs a question, because in any other country, in Englan, Spain, the Republics of the Dutch, she would be long dead, and her mother, too. And yet here she is, and here you are. You can be sure of one thing. You may make a deal with the Dutch, the English, the Spanish. Rest assured, they will smile and agree. Then they will bring their armies, burn your lands, kill your families, and take everything you hold dear. Of that, you can be sure."

"You would do the same!"

"Not I," the baby started to cry. Odétte tried to quiet her down. "And I suggest you decide quickly. A country with no king will eat itself in war," the baby cried louder.

"King?" Louis handed Annaba a piece of paper.

"We received word that your father is dead. You are king now," Annaba started to tear up. "My condolences, Your Majesty."

The baby wailed. Odétte picked her up and tried to calm her down. Louis left the now grieving King alone.

"Your Majesty," Odétte calmly spoke to the king. "Your father would I am sure to be very proud of you. His Majesty is not very good at showing sadness. But, it is true this little one, was born not of the King. In another country, she would be dead now. So to her mother."

"Thank you," Annaba spoke in a whisper. "What do you think I should do?"

"You already know what you should do," Odétte said. "You are the King and a King should put his people first. His majesty is powerful, yes, but you are too. Think of your people what would they want to go to. Not what would your father have done, of course, think of that! But, always put your people before yourself. The King is still learning that. He might be the state, but it's the people who make sure that he can be the state."

"Thank you again," Annaba said standing up.

"Grieve for your father," Odétte said. "And remember that you are his son. Think of the good things that you had together and your brother."

"Can I hold her?" Annaba asked nervously.

"Of course, Sire," Odétte handed the crying baby over the King.

Later that day King Louis and now King Annaba signed a treaty together. And the deal was done. Annaba hugged his younger brother in thanks.

"We're going," King Annaba said to his brother and his royal party.

Seeing how the brothers were together made Louis think for his own younger brother. He would now be on the front line readying for battle against the Spanish facing off against an army of man. Odétte watched the King Annaba leave with a smile on her face. She turned to see the King look slightly defected.

"The Venetians have been working hard on a new glass, sire," Bontemps loudly said. "They hope this one will be more to your liking."

Louis and Odétte stepped into the King's bedchamber. They both saw the beautiful large, one piece of mirrored glass. It was fascinating to look at. It was clear and bright — none of the broken picture of traditional mirrored glass.

Louis walked up to it with a broad smile on his face. He was happy.

"Better," he said. Odétte laughed at the man. He poised infront of the mirror and smiled at the maid. "I should teach you to dance my lovely Odétte."


	4. The Road

Chapter 1

The King was injured and bleeding when Odétte next saw Louis. She had not seen him for a couple of days having been ordered to rest. She was helping the Doctor clean out the cut on the King's forehead. Odétte moved away from the Doctor so he could work.

"A cold lotion, sire," the Doctor said. "Made up of egg yolk, oil of roses and turpentine to permit drainage."

"Why not simply close the skin?" Louis asked. Odétte was going to ask the same thing.

"Permissible for battlefield injuries, sire, but I'm not a tailor," the Doctor said. "May I inquire as to the cause of the injury, sire?"

"A hunting accident," spoke up Bontemps. He looked down at the letter he was holding and read out loud. "We report with joy the success of the King's infantry against the troops of the Spanish. Siege is now laid to the town of Cambrai."

"At last, some good news," Louis gasping in pain from his wound said.

"Most remarkable of all heroes present in the King's name is His Majesty's own brother, Prince Phillipe, the Duke of Orléans, who has shown bravery on the battlefield."

"That's enough news for now," Louis saw Odétte's face. She had also been waiting for news from the war.

"A true and everlasting hero…" Bontemps continued reading.

"I said enough!" Louis interrupted.

Later when his cut was cleaned, he was able to visit the bodies of the murder Parthenay family. Odétte and Bontemps with him as support. As they stepped in the room where they were being kept, they saw the bodies covered in white sheets.

"Let me see Françoise," Louis commanded. The doctor uncovered her face. Her hair was still curled into fashionable ringlets and golden in colour. Her jewellery was still on her. This was odd. A highwayman would have taken things such as jewels. But she still had hers — a gunshot to her heart. Louis stopped the Doctor from covering her. He moved to the middle body. The Doctor uncovered it. It was the body of her husband.

"He bleed, yet she did not," Louis said.

"I believe he was shot with a pistol, sire," the doctor explained. "And she was shot with a musket, and those shot with muskets do not bleed so much."

"Why?" Louis asked angerly.

"Well, that is the way the wounds behave, sire," the doctor tried to explain. "The wounds themselves are large."

"Which should surely produce more blood, not less," Louis asked.

"Indeed, sire, but um, the, um…"

"What I believe my father is saying is that the musket shot tends to fragment," Claude took over for her father who was stuttering in his answer. "It makes channels twice as large, but also crushes the flesh around the entry wound, so it seals the blood where it sits, and it cannot flow," the doctor nodded.

"I see," Louis said quietly. "Thank you, Masson."

Masson, the doctor, uncovered the last body. The couple's son. But, one body was missing.

"And Charlotte?" Louis asked after his Goddaughter.

"Charlotte?" Masson asked.

"The Parthenays had two children, and Charlotte is my goddaughter," Louis explained. Before shouting out an order. "Find Fabian!"

"At once, sire," said Bontemps.

They left the room back to the carriage.

"They will find her, sire," Odétte said.

"I hope so," Louis whispered still angry.

Chapter 2

Fabian found Charlotte close to death in the forest. He held her close as she took her last breathe.

Back at Versailles the King was angry and upset. He had pulled Odétte out of the carriage and up to his bedchamber. She watched him sketch more of the palace. Bontemps and Colbert were with them.

"He only sketches when he is upset," Colbert mentioned to Bontemps.

Louis turned to speak to the men but toward back thinking again. He put his pencil down and taking Odétte's hand pulled her out of the room. Bontemps and Colbert followed behind them out into the council chambers

"Who else delays?" Louis sat down he was getting a headache. Odétte asked if some wine could be brought to the king.

"14 families in all," Colbert stated. "All wait for assurance of their safety before venturing on the road."

"So the nobles of the south stay quiet, the east remain cowards and the north…" Louis said.

"Uh, without Cassel, there will be no more cooperation from the north," Colbert said. "He's a man of great influence in the region."

"Perception of influence," Louis argued. "Nothing more."

"Just as dangerous," Colbert warned.

"Why is it that we are laying siege to Cambrai, and yet it is we who feel surrounded?" Louis demanded an answer.

The door opened.

"Monsieur Marchal is here, sire," Bontemps said. Odétte looked around to look at Marchal. He looked shaken but determined. The door banged shut.

Louis rose anger in his eyes. "You have failed me, Monsieur Marchal, just as you have failed my friends, the Parthenays. Had your patrols been on the road, they would have arrived safely. Instead, their deaths will send a message to the world that travelling to Versailles is not safe," Louis paused and then spit out. "Your continued presence in this court demands nothing less than absolution," calmer now he continued. "You will bring me the men responsible."

"May I speak, Sire?" Marchal requested. "I believe a noble may be accountable for this act."

"How would you know such a thing?" Colbert asked. Odétte looked around the room. Fabian was right when she thought about what had happened. Two guns were used in the attack and murder maybe more. Only a noble would have the means to have more than a hunting gun or knife or simply sword.

"The musket shot that killed her was fired from horseback. The angle of the wound tells me that the horse was many hands high," Marchal explained. "almost impossible for the untrained rider. Only a nobleman, an equerry, perhaps, a cavalryman," Louis glanced over at Odétte as he listened to Marchal continues. "Could be capable of such a feat. But most of our men are at the front, which leaves suspicion firmly where I say it does, with a noble."

"Whoever it is, bring them to me," Louis ordered firmly. "I want to see their face."

Later when the ministers left the room when the council meeting ended. Odétte was left alone with Bontemps and Marchal as the king rested.

"Your plan was ill-conceived and badly executed," Marchal spoke up to Bontemps "A force os 200 would have secured the road."

"Drawn from where?" Bontemps asked. "Our soldiers are at the front."

"Well, there is your problem."

"My problem? It is a problem we all face, and a threat to the king," Bontemps countered.

"Or, indeed, it may be a solution," thought out loud.

"A solution?"

"I do not yet know, but one thing we can be sure of. These men will strike again," Marchal warned before leaving to continue the hunt for the murders.

Odétte searched Bontemps' face. He grimaced and silently beaconed her into the next room.

When the king was ready, he wanted to go for a walk around the palace. Bontemps and Odétte are were walking behind him, and the King's guard followed them. Louis needed to think. He was not looking when he almost walked into Madam Montespan as she was curtising she fell into a guard. Odétte did not like this woman but rushed to help her up. Louis turned hearing the clash of metal hit the floor.

"Forgive me, um… sire," she pulled away from Odétte and the guard. "It's no matter."

Louis stared at Montespan. "You are ill, perhaps?" he asked kindly.

"No, if I feel anything, I feel nervous about this war," she replied. Odétte rolled her eyes Louis saw this and smiled.

"The glory will soon be ours," Louis said.

"Well, you are already glorious, sire, if I may be so bold," Montespan said.

Odétte looked away from the scene in front of her. She screamed in her head that she wanted to leave. That a hole would appear underneath her. Was she jealous for Montespan? No, she was protecting the King, and Henriette she told herself.

She walked on in front of the King. He laughed at this as he passed her. "Are you jealous?" he asked in a whisper.

"Of course," Odétte whispered back in anger at both of them. Why could not take her advice? Mentally she was kicking herself.

Chapter 3

Odétte was happy to hear the King laughing as she was let into the King's chambers.

"How about this one?" Rohan looked at her as if she was a piece of meat.

"Not that one either," Louis warned

"Sire, you asked for me?" Odétte looked only at Louis past Rohan.

"Yes, Odétte," he turned to Rohan. "You will want to get ready for war."

Rohan nodded and left the chamber the door closing behind him.

"I do not trust that man, Sire," Odétte said out loud before she could stop herself.

"Why not?" Louis asked.

"I just have a feeling that he is not to be trusted," Odétte smiled. "You're up to something. I know you are. I can read you like a book."

"I am unsure what you mean," Louis teased her. "How is my sister-in-law?"

"Missing her husband and her brother-in-law," Odétte replied.

"I was thinking of you last night," Louis kissed her neck his hands on her shoulders running down her arms. He pulled her close to his body. "I want you now."

She pulled away. Louis looked at her in shock.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on," Louis pulled her close again.

"I could never be your mistress, Sire," Odétte whispered as he kissed her forcibly. "I am just a commoner, a servant," she looked at him again. "I am yours but please not yet."

He nodded.

"What do you think of Madam Montespan?" he asked as he kissed her collarbone.

"Very beautiful she has many men at court after her. She is somewhat friendly to those she wants to be too. I have not heard bad things from the maids about her. But there are rumours the surround her," Odétte said. "She has you in her sights I know it."

"And I her," Louis said looking to see annoyance on Odétte'face. "Would that worry you. If I was to make her my mistress?"

"I would be fine with that, Sire," Odétte kissed him. "But I fear she would not like to share you with the Queen, Louise, Henriette or myself."

Louis laughed. "She would have to get used to."

"Lady Louise is in pain, sire," Odétte whispered.

"In pain?"

"Yes, she and Henriette fear that they are going to lose you. Please hear out her ladyship when you see her tonight," Odétte asked.

Louis nodded Odétte smiled.

Chapter 4

Odétte awoke early the next morning to find Henriette up and ready of the day. Henriette saw Odétte and waved her forward.

"His Majesty came to me last night," Henriette said in a whisper pain in her voice. "He will never again."

"Oh," Odétte gushed. "Was he mean about it?"

"Yes and no. I have thought it was going to happen," Henriette was hurt Odétte could feel it.

"I know who his next victim is going to be," Odétte whispered.

"Victim?" Henriette asked.

"Yes, all of those who fall for the King I class in some a victim," Odétte said. "But, we are also survivors and warriors in dresses."

"I agree," Henriette agreed. "So who as his next?"

"Madam Montespan," Odétte gossiped. "I have seen her and him."

Henriette laughed.

"Please do not be too angry with his majesty," Henriette said.

"I am not," Odétte said. "We all have to stay together."

"Have you seen Mademoiselle Louise today?" Henriette asked.

"Not today My Lady," Odétte replied. "I had asked his Majesty to hear her out. But I fear he did not. There must be a way to help her."

"Maybe the Queen would be able to help?"

"I will ask her," Odétte smiled curtsied and left Henriette to her ladies.

Odétte was let through to the Queen's chambers. She curtsied sincerely waiting for the queen to notice her.

"Ah, Odétte, does Henriette or his majesty need me? Normally he would have Bontemps come," Marie-Thérèse said.

"Not his majesty, my queen, Henriette asks for your help," Odétte said clearly in Spanish. Marie-Thérèse looked up at the young maid.

"I see that you have been practising," Marie-Thérèse was surprised.

"Yes your majesty," Odétte replied again in Spanish.

"Well what is it that my dear sister wants?" the queen asked.

"There is a lady at court," Odétte paused. "Madamoislle de La Vallière."

"My husband's mistress? What does she want?" she asked.

"She wants to leave the court and be at peace with her lord," Odétte stated.

Marie-Thérèse understood that the only way to leave the royal court was with the King's permission. She must have asked but was delined by the King.

"I will help," Marie-Thérèse said shortly. She nodded for some paper to be given to her and some ink and quickly wrote a short message to Mademoiselle de La Vallière. "Please give her the note," Marie-Thérèse handed to note to Odétte who left the room. The queen looked at her head lady in waiting and said. "That girl is too kind to everyone and rushed off her feet half the time. She really must rest," the lady nodded but said nothing.

Odétte found Louise seat on a bench in a small ladies salon. Louise smiled as Odétte approached her.

"I have a message from her majesty," Odétte handed her the short note. Louise scanned it and rose.

"Will you come with me?" Louise asked in a small voice.

"Of course, my lady," Odétte said.

They were again waved into the Queen's apartments where Marie-Thérèse had sat down on her sofa. Two of her ladies were either side of her.

"You received my message," the Queen did not look up at Louise. Louise bowed her head low.

"I've been praying for your lost child every day, Majesty," Louise was speaking the truth. "You are constantly in my thoughts."

"You are kind to say such a thing," Marie-Thérèse said still not looking at Louise she threw her fan down and commanded one of the ladies. "Bring a chair," Louise looked nervous. Marie-Thérèse finally looked at her. "For the child inside you."

Louise looked down and then at Odétte who just smiled. A stool chair was placed in front of the queen and Louise seat down.

"It is warm. Take off your shawl," order the queen. "Take it off," she ordered off the ladies forward. The Lady saw Louise's scars but said nothing. Odétte remembered the night she had helped the Madamsoille. Marie-Thérèse rose and walked around Louise. "My words to you were not kind. I said them in a moment clouded by my own failings. I would like us to be friends. Not because I do not still resent every stolen moment you have taken away from my husband and me, but because I sense something in your soul," Marie-Thérèse saw the scars. "I can feel the pain you hold."

"Yes," Louise whispered.

"My concern is not as such for you, you understand? But the innocent life inside you can feel this pain."

"I will join a community of prayer, Majesty, when the time permits."

"Do you love the king? The queen asked.

"I love God," Louise simply but passionately replied.

"That is not an answer," Marie-Thérèse stated.

"I also love the king, but the price is too much," Lousie was close to tears.

"What have you done to yourself?" Marie-Thérèse asked in shock. Odétte searched both the ladies faces and was shocked too. Louise started to cry.

"Do you think God will forgive me?" Louise sobbed. Marie-Thérèse just stared. Odétte hugged the crying lady. Louise had done something that have killed her. An ancient secret that all women knew in private and never spoke of in public. Everyone knew someone with the knowledge of how to perform such a task.

Chapter 4

Odétte found the King in his council chamber looking at maps. She curtsied and walked to him. She was followed into the room by the ministers.

"We are surrounded by conspirators, by criticism," Louis paused. "By wilderness and danger," Louis turned to face the man. He handed Bontemps a plan of the gardens. "Defense is no longer our option. We must break the siege. We must attack. Arrange a force for the roads."

"They're assembled, sire," Bontemps said.

"Make their clothing uniform, make their presence felt, to deter and reassure, as we now do in Paris," Louis ordered. "Purge the road and police it."

"Sire," Bontemps said.

"And contact every noble who defied me. I wish to understand their concerns, and they, in turn, shall be informed of our intent. Their King is going to war," and with that Louis left the room pulling Odétte with him.

The next morning, Odétte followed behind Louis and Henriette and slightly behind Bontemps down the steps in front of the palace. Many of the high born were lined up bowing, and curtising to the royal party as they passed. Odétte managed to catch Louise's eye and mouthed the word soon to her. Louise nodded back.

Odétte climbed into the carriage helped by the King behind Henriette. Bontemps shut the door once Louis was inside. She did not hear the quiet painful conversation Louise was having with Montespan. Henriette waved and was waved back to by the nobles and people of court. Cheers for farewell were shouted.

Inside the carriage, Henriette and Louis sat side by side Odétte sat opposite them. She looked out the window.

"Do you miss England?" Louis asked Henriette.

"I miss you," Henriette replied.

"The summer of our lived has been full of blossom, but the nights are drawing in," Louis said. Odétte looked at him and Henriette. "And in the growing darkness, we must remind ourselves that…" He paused. "Life is more than love.." he took a breath and continued. "And marriage more than duty."

Henriette moved her hand away from Louis'. The carriage was quiet. Both looked out of the windows. Henriette turned to face Odétte who was looking down at her shoes. She noticed Henriette looking at her and smiled. She looked up and mouthed "You are strong, you are brave, and you are a princess," Henriette nodded and looked away from her heartbreaking. Odétte kicked the King in the shin.

"Ouch," Louis said in pain.

"I am sorry your majesty my leg twitched," Odétte said with a smile on her face too sweetly. Henriette laughed at the pair. Louis looked at both ladies knowing that being King was not going to protect him.

They arrived at Philippe's encampment. Louis was first to jump down out of the carriage, followed by Henriette who he helped down and then Odétte who was last. They walked through the line of the tents. Odétte could see Philippe in the far distance. The party marched lend by Louis and Henriette holding hands as they walked.

"The King," the cry went out.

"Brother! Wonderful news," Philippe welcomed them.

"Indeed! The war is over," Louis stated. "Negotiations for a ceasefire will begin this day at Tournoi."

"But we have battled hard for this moment," Philippe was angry. "Many men have died to attain it."

"We will maintain our line, but no more," Louis argued. "In a day, perhaps two, hostilities will cease."

Philippe looked at Odétte and then back to his brother. "For what?" he asked. "We can win, brother. Here, today."

"The odds are not with us," Louis stated.

"We have lost too much to stop now!"

"I would speak with my brother," Louise said. Both went into the command tent. "Alone."

Odétte and Henriette stood outside they listened to the brother's argue inside of the tent.

"Henriette!" Shouted Philippe. "Where is my wife?" The two women heard him shout. The two brother's continued to argue.

Henriette stood in front of the opening and watched the brothers. Odétte behind her.

"They mean to seek you, kill you," Louis said.

"Well, then…" Philippe moved away from Louis and towards Henriette. He removed the feather her head. "I'd better wear something fun, or they might not know who I am," and forcibly kissed Henriette on the lips and then Odétte lips. "I have missed you, my dear Odétte. Now I am going to give my brother what he wants," he left calling for his horse.

Odétte watched him go.

.


	5. Bow to your King

Chapter 1

The peace treaty was signed by Louis behind him stood the Queen and Henriette and his ministers. Odétte was outside the tent standing next to Philippe. They heard clapping inside the tent Philippe raised his arms in cheer. Odétte laughed as the men cheered loudly. Philippe smiled down at his friend. She grinned back.

"Back to Versailles," Philippe said. Odétte nodded yes.

Odétte found herself once again riding in a carriage with the King. This time also with the Queen. Henriette rode with a group of ladies of the court that had made the journey. Odétte seat next to Louis and watched as Philippe rode his white charger beside the carriage. She pulled out a book and silently read listening to the royal couple discuss matters.

"I'm happy to return home, but you are troubled, husband?" Marie-Thérèse asked her husband worried for him.

"When I was young, ten years old, I suddenly learned what fear was. I saw my mother scared to death," Odétte looked up to see Louis face deep in thought. "The nobles were coming for us, and she truly thought she was about to die. Ever since I have had a plan to make sure that does not happen again."

"But you are protected," Marie- Thérèse argued. "You have a guard and a palace and an army who march at your command."

"They obey me, but they do not fear me," Louis looked of the window.

"What power does any man have over you?"

There was a bang and the carriage door opened as they were still moving. "Whoo!" Philippe climbed into moving carriage. "Are we there yet?" he asked pushing the Queen along the seat so he could sit down. "I am bored… decidedly so," he shut the door.

"We've no wine if that's what you're looking for," Louis said annoyed. Odétte tried to hide a giggle.

"I'm looking for conversation," Philippe said. "When you've killed as many Spaniards as I have, it's difficult to talk about the weather."

Marie- Thérèse looked reproachfully at Philippe who looked at her a shrugged. Either said anything. Odétte looked back down at her book trying to find her place on the page. The carriage and the royal party came to a halt.

"Why are we stopped?" Philippe was the first to ask.

"The rains, perhaps," Louis answered. Philippe looked out of the carriage window. "The storm destroyed parts of the road at Chaville."

"Chaville? Then we're close," the Queen added. Philippe was half out of the carriage door now looking at the issue.

"Stay here," he said walking towards the problem shutting the door behind him. Louis rushed to look out following his brother. He reopened the door leaving Odétte and Marie-Thérèse behind.

Odétte placed her book down and sighed.

"Are you well my dear?" Marie-Thérèse asked.

"I am well my queen," Odétte said. "I was getting a good part in the book. I do not often get a chance to read."

"I understand," the Queen nodded.

"I am likely my master and mistress like the fact that I can read," Odétte sighed."My previous master did not," Odétte looked out of the window.

"What can you see?" Marie-Thérèse asked.

"Not much, it looks like they are carrying a man," Odétte said. "I think his a highwayman, his dressed like one."

Odétte looked over at the Queen who was shunned. Odétte opened the carriage door and stepped out. Her foot only just touched the foot when Philippe spotted her.

"Odétte, get back inside the carriage," Philippe ordered. She turned back and stepped back up into her sat very quickly.

Philippe and Louis got back into the carriage after ten minutes. And the party was riding back to Versailles. Philippe took hold of Odétte and placed her on his lap. Louis stared at the pair with a worried look on his face. Marie-Thérèse looked at the two brothers and the young maid but said nothing.

Chapter 2

The royal carriage stopped in front of the welcome back party. Louis was the first to jump down; he helped his wife down and then Philippe and Odétte stepped down. They did not follow the King and Queen but waited for Henriette to step down from her carriage.

Philippe, Henriette, Rohan and Odétte marched into and then through the palace. The soldiers on guard to show their respect to Philippe banged their staffs. Philippe had a spring in his step and quicked his step. Odétte and Hernette were jogging to keep up with him.

They parted with Rohan as the doors to Philippe's and Henriette's apartments were opened. They found sat on a table Chevalier posing with a glass of wine.

"Welcome home," he said flirting. Philippe and Chevalier kissed. Henriette walked passed them eyes down. Odétte poured her a glass of wine handing it to her. Both ladies knew that the pair were going to be busy.

"I brought you a gift," Philippe said showing Chevalier a book. "It's a book," he whispered.

"I'd never have guessed," Chevalier said smiling.

"I rescued it from a burning monastery," Philippe said. Odétte handed him a glass of wine which he took. "A volume of scared anthems written by men of chastity. Naturally, I thought of you," pointing to Chevalier in just.

"You know me so well. Hm!" Chevalier opened the book and said. "Someone scribbled in it, on every page," flicking through pages.

"Then give it back, then. You shall have no present," Philippe pulled Chevalier towards his bedchamber.

"Here," Chevalier looked back over his shoulder and threw the book at Henriette. "Have a psalm," he closed the door behind him.

Henriette and Odétte looked at each other. Henriette looked down at the book in her hands and sighed. She sat down on a sofa. Odétte sighed and got back to work and left to get some food for her mistress and master. She found a follow maid walking towards the chambers.

"I was just about the down to the kitchens," Odétte smiled towards Josée.

"Thank you," Josée handed over the tray. "I can go back down."

Only after a couple of minutes, later a panicked and dishevelled Chevalier pushed open the second pair of doors to the chamber. As Odétte walked back into the apartment holding a tray of food and more wine. Philippe spotted Odétte a wicked grin on his face. He whistled to get her attention. Odétte looked up at him a stocked look on her face.

"You ever tasted champagne before?" he asked.

"No," Odétte whispered.

"You may be about to," he beckoned her towards her. Odétte looked back to Henriette who looked down. Odétte slowly walked towards Philippe's bedchamber her face down. She felt Philippe grab her bum. He followed her into the chamber closing the doors.

He kissed her hard on the lips. She pushed away from him tripping and falling onto the large bed.

"Sir," Odétte whispered as Philippe attracted her, kissing her neck and face.

"I just need a release," Philippe was breathless Odétte grabbed hold of his face. She searched his face. He looked sad and downcast.

"I know," she whispered kissing him on the lips softly.

"My brother gets everything," Philippe whispered.

"I have not slept with the King."

"Yet," Philippe said.

"I can not say if I will, or not," Odétte smiled and giggled. "He will have to wait."

"Odétte I love you," Philippe kissed her on the cheek. He helped her to sit up on the bed.

"I know," Odétte replied. "I love you too. And I will help you, but I am not the person to help you with your problem," they both looked down at Philippe's private areas, and both laughed. "I believe the saying is you have a hand," she waved her hand cheekily in his face. He knocked it out laughing with his friend.

"Sorry to scare you," Philippe's face harden.

"I know you are," Odétte said quietly. "Do not do that again to me."

Philippe nodded. Odétte could see that her master and friend needed help and support. War could change people, and Philippe had been affected by the conflict in ways that she knew were going to found out as time goes on. He ran his hands through her loose curls.

She helped him undo his beeches and then turned away as he took his release. As he finished, she handed him a cloth to clean himself off from the bedside table.

Philippe straightened his clothes and helped Odétte climb off the bed. Hand in hand Philippe opened the doors.

Henriette still sat on the sofa sat up. Odétte looked towards her Mistress and slightly smiled. Henriette breathed a sigh of relief. Odétte was safe and unharmed.

"Thank you, my dear," Philippe said.

Chapter 3

Odétte followed Henriette through the palace towards her 'friends' Madame de Montespan and Louise de La Vallière. They curtsied in respect and Henriette nodded in response. Odétte held back and watched the ladies talk but did not listen in to the discussion. But she knew that they were speaking of the King. She watched as Henriette carefully pushed in between them after around a minute of talking and followed her into the next chamber. She looked back and smiled at Louise who smiled back. Odétte could see that she was trying to use her friend Montespan but silently warned her not to trust her.

Bontemps requested Odétte to follow him after she had made sure that Henriette was ok, into the Kings council chambers. She stood listening to the ministers talk about matters of state.

"Cassel will come. I assure you of that," Said Louis.

"And if he does not, Sire?" asked Louvois.

"Yes?" asked Louis.

"If he does not, then you can be assured neither will de Havilland, de Menthon, de Gagnac, nor any of the other northern nobles," Louvois warned. "Who are all clients of de Cassel's. You will be all alone sire."

"How kind of you to remind me," Louis said.

"Good God, man; watch your tongue!" Minister Colbert called out. "Unless you're twice the idiot I already take you for."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought we won the war," Louvois stated. The chamber doors banged open, and Philippe strode in. Odétte looked from Louis towards Philippe.

"We would have, if you had only let us," Philippe spoke loudly marching to the council table.

"Official business, brother. Let the men do their work," Louis joked. Odétte rolled her eyes and glared at the King. He noticed this; he now knew for sure that she had kicked him on purpose and was still angry with him for some reason.

"I think everyone knows the full reason why the war is over," Philippe pointed out. He looked over to Odétte who was now looking at him worry spread across her face. Rising his hand up and continued. "You are standing in it."

"Sire, your brother has returned to court without remembering, perhaps, where he is," Colbert said he looked over at Odétte who looked down at her shoes.

"Unlike Louvois, my brother knows exactly where he is standing," Louis calmly said he was looking straight at his brother watching him. "Of that I am sure."

"Three cheers, then!" Philippe demanded. "Lets us dance on the broken backs of your bravest men."

"Cease," Louis calmly commanded his brother slightly bowing his back as he spoke.

Philippe played stocked tilting his head slightly as if it listen better. "Sorry. What was that?" He lent on the table focussed on his brother. "Oh, you mean halt!" Philippe shouted the last word. "Now, there's a command."

Odétte moved around the table to stand next to Philippe to calm him down if needed.

"Sire, it is clear your brother is not himself," Bontemps stated.

"If not himself, then who is he?" Louis questioned.

"I am the sound of distant thunder," Philippe again held his arms up to prove his point.

"Leave us," Louis commanded his ministers to leave the room. He waved Odétte towards his younger brother knowing that she might be able to calm him. When the ministers had left Louis spoke again. "Your first act on return is to mortify me, brother?"

Philippe walked towards Louis. "You took my victory. So I take from you your pride."

"Your victory?" Louis asked shortly.

"Your glory."

"Your victory?" Louis asked again.

"And everything you hold dear," Philippe continued.

"You are not well," Louis looked towards Odétte who again was looking at her feet her golden loose curls covering her face.

"I do wish you could see yourself," Philippe stated. "Deaf to advice, blinded by sin, indifferent to everything but your own dreams. No matter how great, you will have your palace."

"What did I tell you, in the woods?" Louis asked.

"Good men died in the lie that you spun!"

"You said you could be trusted," Louis continued.

"You were sure of the outcome before the first cannons fired. A game!" Philippe shouted at his brother.

"You said you would have my back," Louis shouted back.

Both brothers looked away from each other in anger. Odétte watched the brother with a heavy heart and a growing headache. Philippe walked to stand behind Louis and said. "Where am I now?" Before walking away grabbing Odétte's arm and pulling her from the room. They left Louis alone.

"Sir," Odétte whispered to Philippe stopping him from pulling her across the palace. He let go of her arm and looked at her wide-eyed in pain. "I think you need to rest. Come," he followed her as she led him through the servant passageways away from the eyes of the court.

As soon as they reached his bedchamber, she helped him undress and put him to bed. She closed all of the curtains at making sure the light of the day would not disrupt his rest. She requested that his manservants give him a couple of hours rest and not to wake him.

Little did Odétte know that the King was plotting with Montespan in the private chapel. Montespan had requested the use of first Odétte to travel with her to talk with Cassel. This request was turned down, but Louis and so Sophie was chosen instead.

Chapter 3

The next time Odétte saw the King was once again was when working in the small chamber sat with Henriette. Both were reading quietly.

"A diverting volume?" Louis asked Henriette.

"Not in the least, I'm afraid," Henriette replied hiding the pages from Louis.

Louis looked around the room and noticed Odétte too reading he nodded and spoke. "I've stolen your lady," Henriette nodded slightly Louis continued. "Madame de Montespan had need of a young girl."

"I see," Henriette smiled. "Well, of course. Anything for Athénaïïs."

Louis turned to face the window before turning back to Henriette. Both were unsure of what to say to each other. Louis noticed the cover of the book Henriette was held close to her.

"Where did you find this?" Louis asked.

"My husband brought it back from the front," She looked at the book. "It was a present for the Chevalier."

"A hand-me-done," Louis said with a smile.

"I'm used to it," Henriette spoke the truth she was used to her husband and her friend's attention being as where. Louis took the book from her. He thumbed through some of the pages. At the top of each page was a symbol.

"Where did you say my brother found this?" Louis quietly asked. Odétte looked up at the pair and watched the king.

"Sire, I believe your brother found it in a monastery that was burning. He rescued it," Odétte said. Henriette nodded in support. "It was close to the front line."

"Thank you," Louis said before turning and marching out of the room.

Both women let out a sigh of relieve as they watched him leave.

Chapter 4

Odétte back standing around the king's meeting table. She stood next to Louis and many of the other ministers of the French court. They were waiting for Fabien Marchal to arrive with his findings on the code.

"I have identified this as a Cistercian codex from the Low Countries," Fabien placed the codebook down in front of Louis. "Very rare. Almost forgotten," he continued. Louis flicked through the pages. "Used, it appears, as an alternative to Roman numerals."

"So these are merely numbers?" Asked Minister Louvois.

"Which correspond to letters," Fabien showed the table the full code written out in a notebook. "The book hails from Cambrai, sire, in the Spanish Netherlands, which would suggest the plot to kill you originated there as well." Odétte looked between the two men. "The Dutch were nervous of our war. They meant to stop it by any means in their power."

"Do you suppose William of Orange would send a man to kill me?" Asked Louis.

"I do not just suppose, sire. I believe it," Fabien stated plainly. "And what is more they were sent to find a friendly face, which means that their supports are amongst us, and they will certainly try again."

"I can ask around the servants to find out if they know anything," Odétte spoke up. Louis, Fabien and Bontemps nodded.

The meeting was dismissed. Most of the men left the room leaving Louis, Odétte and Bontemps alone. Bontemps turned away from the pair to give them some privacy.

"You could get hurt doing this," Louis whispered pulling Odétte close to him.

"I am always careful," Odétte whispered back. "I am sure we can find out who is behind this plot soon."

Chapter 5

Later that night a thunderstorm sat over Paris and Versailles. Odétte was busy helping her lady get ready for bed. She would usually have helped Philippe too, but he was off as were having gone to talk with his brother. She would find him later before she went to bed herself.

Walking back to her chambers she heard people talking from inside Louise's room. Odétte knew that she should be fast asleep and hearing voices from the room at this time recently was out of the ordinary. She knocked on the door and slowing and quietly opened the door. She spotted Louise sitting up in bed a scared look on her face and Philippe with a menacing grin on his.

"I am very sorry my Lady I heard voices and wanting to make sure that you were ok," Odétte rushed out to say looking around at the scene in front of her.

"Oh, my dear little songbird, Odétte I was just talking with the Lady," Philippe jumped off the bed suddenly shocking both ladies. "Why is it my brother ends up sleeping with…"

"My Lord, please stop," Odétte interrupted stepping towards the man. "And you knew that he has not had me in his bed," Odétte sighed. "You are not well, please you need to sleep. You are not the same as you once were. I can boil you some water and make you some nice hot tea for you to calm down."

"You know that you are not the boss of me," Shout whispered Philippe pulling Odétte into a hug. "I do not have to take orders from you. You are nothing more than a servant."

"I am very sorry. My lady; he has not been the same from the war," Odétte pulled Philippe out of the chamber and back to his bedchamber. "You are a bloody fool, Philippe. Why were you in her bedchamber in her bed?"

"I was just," Philippe stopped. "I am sorry. I did it again."

"Tomorrow, you need to say sorry to Louise," Odétte said.

"How?" Philippe asked.

"She wants to leave. His Majesty no longer going to her bed," Philippe nodded his head. "We are trying to get His Majesty to say yes. So she can go to a nunnery to be at peace with herself. Have I not said this before?"

"If you did I was not listening," Philippe laughed.

"Maybe you should listen," Odétte stated. "You are not yourself. Just how much did you drink.?"

Chapter 6

The next night Philippe decided to sleep with his wife. He was drunk, but there was little anyone could do to stop him. Odétte slept in fits of starts knowing that her friend was unwell and she could not help him. Bontemps around very early next morning awoke her.

"His Majesty wants to talk with you," Bontemps had said. Odétte rushed to get dressed and presentable for the King. She followed Bontemps out of the palace to Louis who was talking with the head gardener. She curtsied to the King who smiled down at her. He nodded for the gardener to continue.

"Three sons, all dead," The gardener stated. Odétte felt for the older man. "Killed in your service."

"My prayers are with them," Louis said truthfully.

"There's really no need, sire," The Gardener looked over at Odétte and back at the gardens. "There's no place for us in the house of God.

"There is if you are reconciled," Louis said talking and thinking about both of them.

"I need no confession, sire," The Gardener said. "For I know I did not sin."

Louis looked down at Odétte he smiled. "If you say so," he gave a short laugh and turned to the gardener before taking Odétte's arm.

"May your celebrations be glorious, sire," The Gardener bowed his head with a grin.

"I will make sure of it. I always do," Louis led Odétte to walk away.

"May I ask?" Odétte asked Louis not wanting to ask a silly question.

"He fought for my father," Louis replied. "I was asking about the effects of war on a man."

"Philippe?"

"Yes," Louis simply said.

"I have tried to stop him from the drinking and foolishness. Your Majesty, he is not the same man as he once was. I fear for him, sire. It is if he wants to die," Odétte whispered the last part.

"There must be a way for helping him," Louis questioned.

"Time and hope I think," Odétte sighed and walked on into a less public part of the grounds.

"On to topics much more fun will you be on duty at tonight's celebrations?" Louis asked. He stopped her and pulled her close into him kissing her hard on the lips.

"If my King wishes it I am happy to service you," She kissed him back. Louis pulled her into a small row of trees. He picked her up and pushed her back towards a tree wrapping her legs around his middle. His hands running over her bodice and pulled up her long shirts.

"Sire," Bontemps cleared his throat and called out from the open.

"You should go," Odétte said out of breath as she climbed down the Louis.

"I will see you tonight?" Odétte nodded and kissed Louis. She straightened out her dress and her hair which was a mess. Louis did the same. He cleared his throat and walked out towards his manservant. "Yes, Bontemps?"

"Sire, we must start to get ready for tonight's events," Bontemps said.

"Of course," Louis looked back as he walked with Bontemps into the palace. He laughed and had a stip in his step. Bontemps noticed and looked back to see the young maid; she looked fairly kissed. There were leaves in her hair. Bontemps smiled and shook his head and followed his friend and lord inside. Bontemps was happy to help the two young people in what they were doing.

Odétte hid back behind a tree a broad smile breaking out on her face. She let out a long breath to compose herself before she went back to work. The other servant's watched as Odétte hummed her way through gathering together Philippe's and Henriette's breakfasts in the kitchen. They all noticed that she still had a leaf in her hair still.

Putting down the tray in front of Philippe lap and Odétte noticed that he looked a little worst of wears. She gave him a small grin and placed another tray on Henriette's lap. Before turning to leave and continue her morning routine.

"Oh, Odétte. How is my brother this morning?" Philippe asked noticing the young maid's slightly dishevelled appearance.

"I believe he is in high sprints for tonight's events," Odétte sweetly replied.

"My dear Odétte have you taken to climbing trees," Philippe pointed his hair. Odétte rushed over to the nearest mirror. She closed her eyes and gasped running her fingers through her hair to detangle the leaf from her waves.

"No sir, I was in the grounds talking with the gardeners. You both must see the corpse of trees down by…"

"This my brother now a gardener," Philippe found it funny and wanted to tease his young friend. "And here I thought that he was a King. Silly of me."

"Stop teasing her, Philippe," Henriette laughed at the scene eating an apple slice. "Odétte why don't you take some time to rest before tonight."

"Odétte I have had your outfit for tonight placed in your room," Philippe called out as Odétte left the room.

Chapter 7

The celebration was beautiful. Lights placed in a pattern that matched stairs. Some of Louis's favourite music was played to welcome guests. Odétte in a gold and silver dress served drinks to Louis, and some of the most welcome guests sat around him.

"Enchanting evening, don't you think?" Louis asked Louise.

"Yes, sire. Delightful," Louise replied. She was still not happy. Odétte poured her a glass of wine and a sugar sweet undercover. Louise looked up at Odétte in thanks.

"Soon," Odétte spoke quietly and softly to Louise under her breath. Only she and the Queen heard the message being passed both women nodded. Henriette noticed this nodded Odétte over to her to stand next to her. Louise peeled the sweet and let the sugar's sweetness wash over her. All watched the entertainment in front of them as well as many of the guests getting ready to be presented to the royal party.

Louis spotted Monstpan in the crowd of guests a smiled towards her he nodded his thanks before looking towards Odétte who was looking around. He noticed Odétte searching for someone and knew who. Philippe. He nodded to her to be able to leave and explore more for him. Odétte moved away from the royal party but stayed close by.

"It is done, sire," Fabien said to Louis as Cassel walked up to be presented. Duke of Cassel relugutly bowed to Louis. Louis showed his hand that he wears the royal ring on to Cassel to bend the knee and kiss. Cassel was not happy to do so. Louis seat still and waited. When Cassel bent over to kiss the hand of the King, Louis lowered it forcing the man to bend lower in a bow. Odétte watched and would have laughed at the silliness of it all. But she did not.

"Bow to your King," Louis calmly demanded Cassel. Cassel was left bowing for a long time over a minute or so. When let Cassel straight upright and started to move away from the King. "As children, we are told not to play with fire. But they seem to enjoy it," motioning over the fire dancers.

"I see no merit in it. No skill," Cassel argued.

"Oh, I don't know," Louis countered. "A little burning is good for the soul, don't you think?"

Odétte was now standing next to Fabien listening to the two men argue. Cassel looked at Odétte the same way as it had done earlier to Sophie. Odétte was just his type, young and pure. Odétte saw this a hid as much as she could behind Fabien. Fabien noticed as well and pulled her away from Cassel's view.

"Thank you," Odétte whispered.

"Happy to help," Fabien quietly replied. "Any news?"

"Some, look into the guests that are still waiting for their papers. Some of the servants have told me that many leave for long periods to go riding and other actives for longer than they should. They have seen them passing notes to each other," Odétte quietly said. "I was unable to get any names yet."

"It's a start, at least," Fabien said. "Keep me informed of any more news."

Odétte nodded and continued her search. She had missed the last part of Louis and Cassel's disagreement.

Fireworks exposed. Odétte watched as the bright colours of the fireworks lit up the nights sky. Cheering from the crowns of guest rang out. She spotted Philippe glass of wine in hand. She walked to his side, and he handed her over the glass for a new one to replace it. He walked up to his brother and smiled.

"I thought he'd never leave," Philippe toasted his brother. "Drink with me," He handed over the glass of red wine to Louis. Odétte again placed another glass to Philippe. He spotted Louise sat looking bored and miserable. "You look splendid this evening!"

Philippe walked away.

"I am very grateful that you are here, brother," Louis called to his brother.

"And for once, I'm inclined to believe you, brother," Philippe sat down next to Henriette. Both chuckled and drank the wine deeply.

"Odétte can you hear that?" Phillipe asked.

"Just the fireworks, sir," Odétte replied.

"Not the gunshot and screams," Odétte shook her head. Henriette looked to them worried.

"Brother?" Louis asked.

"Philippe?" Odétte asked.

Philippe almost ran from his chair towards the fireworks. Louis rose to follow him. "Brother!" he tried again. Both men walked into the smoke of the fire and disappeared. Henriette looked towards Odétte who watched everyone unable to help.


End file.
